His precious prisoner
by HelloBatty73
Summary: Sasuke has kidnapped Sakura, a week before the sky ninja attack the leaf. He uses her for his own pleasure; he protects her and keeps Naruto and the others away. The leaf doesn't know that he's kidnapped her; they believe it was the work of a rookie rogue ninja and are out searching for her. While sasuke does his missions she stays were she is told.
1. Sky ninja attack!

**Ok I know it starts out as the movie, well sort of, but I'm gonna lead away from it later.**

**Disclaimer:** _ I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would never have left the leaf, and Sakura and him would be together! Now on with the story!_

**Summary:**_ set during the second Naruto Shippuden movie. Sasuke has kidnapped Sakura, a week before the sky ninja attack the leaf. He uses her for his own pleasure; he protects her and keeps Naruto and the others away. The leaf doesn't know that he's kidnapped her; they believe it was the work of a rookie rogue ninja and are out searching for her. While sasuke does his missions she stays were she is told._

**CHAPTER ONE: **_SKY NINJA ATTACK!_

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Sasuke stared at her bare form, she laid still staring back at him, he placed the blanket over her bare form, and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and she smiled. He looked at the shade that separated his room from the waterfall. The sunlight creeping through.

"It's morning already, Sasuke-kun" the girl stated, he looked down at her, his face blank, but she was used to it.

"So it seems" he said, standing and she blushed upon seeing his now limp member, he pulled on his boxers and pants, he looked down at her and held a hand out to her, she took his hand and he helped her stand, she held the blanket to her bare chest, she took a step and fell.

"Ah!" she said, the pain between her legs causing her to stumble, Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground and helped her stand.

"Sakura? You ok?" he asked, though his face still blank, he seemed to open up to her more now, he was extremely protective of her when she went to Orochimaru's hideout's with him, he would give any man who stared at her a sharingan glare and they would all cower and run.

Orochimaru was not even allowed to touch her, Sasuke kept her near him the whole time, and if Orochimaru was standing or would stand, he would push her behind him, the same for Kabuto.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, it just hurts a little, it was the second time we did it, it doesn't hurt as much as the first time when you took my virginity, but it still hurts" she said, a blush on her face, he chuckled and picked her up, he carried her into the next room, he helped her stand under the waterfall as she washed herself, and he handed her a towel, she dried herself, before wrapping a robe around herself.

She sat at a safe distance away from the waterfall and Sasuke, as he stuck his head under the water, and called the chidori. She was used to this; he did it almost every morning. She sighed, and watched as the chidori travelled down the waterfall and into the lake, travelling along the water.

Sasuke pulled back from the waterfall and walked over to her, he bent down and placed his lips on hers in a slow gentle kiss, before he quickly pulled back and stood in front of her, his arm stuck out, and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" he growled, as a sound henchman stood outside, his voice coming through the waterfall as he spoke.

"Lord Orochimaru has requested you presence Sasuke-sama" he said,

"Very well, tell him I shall be there soon" Sasuke replied.

"Hai Sasuke-sama" the ninja spoke and disappeared, Sasuke lowered his arm. Sakura stood, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do I stay here or go with you, Sasuke-_sama_" she asked, and giggled, and she found herself, pinned to the floor with Sasuke on top.

"How many time's must I tell you, Sakura, I thought you would have learnt last night, I guess I'll have to punish you again" he said, his sharingan activated, she gasped, and he lifted up her robe, revealing her lower half to him, he reached down and began to undo his pants zip, and he pulled out his hardened member, "What have I told you to call me?" he asked, sharingan spinning, warningly.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, knowing what would happen if she didn't listen, it happened last time.

"Good girl, but you still have to be punished" he said and thrusted into her,

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed.

_**Hidden leaf village**_

The day started out peacefully until the village was attacked by ninja in the sky. There weapons firing, not caring who they hit, who they hurt. Some exploded, others hit the ground or people, and some even dropped weapon bombs.

Everywhere people ran for shelter, for safety. The ninja helping here they could, protecting each other, the citizens, and the innocent. Mother's covering their children with their own body inside of their houses.

Lady Tsunade stood in her office, suddenly two kunai crashed through her window, just missing her face, and her apprentice, Shizune's ankle, causing the woman to fall over. Lady Tsunade stood, watching the chaos unfold, watching as her ninja grabbed as many woman and children as they could and getting them to safety, the stronger ones getting the men, and the elderly.

When the flying ninja finally retreated, Neji Hyuga watched, and calculated the amount of chakra each ninja had left, and the amount they used on the attack, tell Shikamaru Nara.

Kakashi Hatake and Yamato ran up the stairs of the Hokage tower, into Lady Tsunade's office, "Lady Tsunade! Thank goodness you're unharmed!" Kakashi shouted as he and Yamato made it into the office, Lady Tsunade stayed in the same spot, not moving.

"Yes, but I wished I'd been the only one they'd hurt" she said, "These ninja a just like the one's from the war" she said, Kakashi nodded.

"You mean the sky ninja?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yes" she said.

"First Sakura gets kidnapped and now this?" Yamato said,

"You don't think the two things are connected do you?" Shizune asked,

"I'm not sure, but I sure as heck wish I did" Lady Tsunade replied.

A blonde haired ninja ran through the village. Jumping over bit of rubble, he stopped to catch a breath and take in the sight before him. He was just about to take off again when-

"You there! Give me a hand!" someone shouted, he looked to his left to see an old man, he was trying to lift a thin pillar off of a man, the blonde grunted before jumping down.

"Don't worry old man, I got it" the blonde said, he lifted the pillar of easily, and the old man immediately began checking out the fallen man, pressing on his chest.

"Not good, one of his lungs is ruptured" he said, going through his bag.

"Hey old man, are you a doctor?" the blonde asked, the old man didn't answer, he just pulled out a tube, "Hey what's that for?" the blonde asked, again he receive no reply, the old man just used his knife to cut the tube in half and stuck it in the man's chest, immediately, air began to exit the man's chest, allowing him to breathe easier.

"There, he should be fine now, you can take him to the infirmary now" the old man said, packing away his things in his bag.

"Wait! Me? Hey old man I have to go help out!" the blonde shouted, the old man stopped walking.

"Don't be so impatient, what are you an alley cat that's been starved for so long?" the old man said, and started walking again.

"An alley cat! Hey wait!" the blonde shouted, before sighing and bending down to pick up the wounded man.

"Try not to press on his chest, Naruto!" the old man shouted, and continued walking, the blonde froze.

"Hey wait!" he shouted, turning around but the old man was gone, "That's funny" "the blonde spoke, scratching the back of his neck, "I don't remember telling him my name" he said.

The infirmary was packed.

Naruto had no idea how many people were hurt, there were too many too count, and more just kept coming in.

"We got another two!" someone shouted bringing in a child and her mother.

"Put then here" a medic shouted,

"Wow, just like the man Naruto brought in, they've been treated perfectly" a blonde medic shouted.

"What do you mean Ino?" Hinata asked,

"Look for yourself" said person said,

"How's that possible? Who was that old man anyway?" Naruto asked out loud.

"It was Doctor Shinno!" a kid shouted, climbing in through the window,

"Ah!" Naruto shouted,

"Her! And Him! They were all treated by doctor Shinno!" the kid shouted.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Naruto asked, the kid turned and looked at him,

"Because I'm his apprentice! I know what his work looks like, I came here to get his help!" the kid shouted fisting Naruto's shirt, "I came to get his help! My village is in danger I need his help!" the kid shouted before fainting.

Naruto caught them, "Just who is this kid anyway?" he asked out loud.

"Thank you, Naruto" the Shinno said, Naruto nodded, after the kid had passed out they managed to find Shinno and he introduced himself properly.

"So what's this kid's name anyway?" Naruto asked,

"Amaru" Shinno replied.

_**Sound hideout**_

"Sasuke" Orochimaru said as Sasuke walked into his room, "You're late" Sasuke only shrugged, Orochimaru noticed he was alone, "And your pet's not with you?" he said.

"She was misbehaving, so I punished her, she's sleeping it off now" he replied, Orochimaru smirked.

"Anyway, I have a mission for you" he said. Sasuke just stared at him. Awaiting his orders.

**Ok so many stories in just two days! I'm on a role! Anyway, please comment, I like nice ones! If they're mean I'll cry and Sasuke will come after you!**

**Sasuke:**_*****__**pulls out sword***_

**Me:**_***smiles***_

**Ok bye!**


	2. Its hot!

**Ok here's chapter 2! **

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Naruto!**_

**CHAPTER TWO: **_It's hot!_

"Sakura" Sasuke said, shaking her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" she moaned, "Sasuke?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing her eye.

"Come on, we got a mission" he said, that got her awake.

"Huh? You mean Orochimaru trusts me on a mission? My first mission, here in the sound?" she asked, he nodded.

"I was against it, but he insisted"

"Huh? Wait, you were against it? Why?" she asked, he sighed, "I'm not a little girl anymore Sasuke!" she shouted, he glared at her, she looked down, knowing what the glare was for, "I mean, Sasuke-kun" she said, he relaxed.

"You may not be a little girl anymore, but that doesn't mean I won't be worried" he said, she looked at him.

"Why would you be worried?" she asked, he looked at her, she still stared confused, but on the inside she was hopeful, she knew why he was worried, it was because of how he felt about her, he had told her the night he kidnapped her, it was why she stayed, he finally returned her feelings.

"You know full well why Sakura, and I am not saying it" he said, "So dream on" she sighed; she was hoping to hear him say it again, "Now, there's a condition" he said,

"Huh?"

"Konoha ninja have been given a mission too; it's in the same area. The village was attacked, so there's a counter attack force up and a few others are on a mission to help a kid protect their village" Sasuke said, and then noticed the stressed look on her face.

"Don't worry, Naruto and the others are fine, not many were killed" he said, and watched her relax, "We're gonna kidnap a person and bring him back to Orochimaru at any cost, got it?" he asked, she nodded, "Good, get dressed, and let's go" he said, she looked down to see that she was still in her robe, she blushed.

Sasuke chucked her a back and she opened it to see some clothes in it. She stood pulling a pair of panties out, she put them on, and then a pair of shorts that reached her thighs and that was loose. She then pulled out a matching black bra, she put it on and turned around, Sasuke walked over to her and did it up for her.

"Thanks" she replied, he nodded, and watched as she pulled some bandages, she began to bind her bandages over the top of the bra.

"Are you trying to make it hard for me?" Sasuke asked, she blushed.

"No, it's just even though they're secured, they still get in the way" she said, and continued to bind her breast, he groaned a sigh. Sakura then pulled out a black spaghetti strapped shirt, and put it on.

"You're not leaving this cave like that" Sasuke growled, as he watched her zip up the bag, he pulled it away from her, and pulled out a white long sleeved shirt, he handed it to her, she stared at it, "Put it on" he demanded, she rolled her eyes and did as he said, but instead of doing the buttons up on it, she grabbed a sash and tied it closed around her waist, but left the top oped and loose, like Sasuke's.

She spread her arms and looked at Sasuke, awaiting his approval, he sighed.

"Not even gonna bother" he said, she grinned, "Just stay close to me" he said, she nodded and followed him out.

They travelled for a few hours before stopping at a river to refill their water canteens. Sasuke cupped some water in her hands, and splashed her face. Sasuke walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, she sighed,

"It's hot" was all she said before splashing water on her face again, Sasuke frowned.

"It's not that hot" he said, placing his hand in her forehead, it was warm, and he noticed the sweat on her chest, "Are you feeling ill?" he asked, she shook her head. But true fully she had felt a little nauseous.

"I can keep going" she replied, he nodded.

"Let's go" he said, she nodded, and followed him up into the trees.

They continued for another hour, until she felt hotter, she began to stumble.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, he looked back at her, "Can we stop for a second?" she shouted, he looked at her confused, but nodded anyway. They dropped to the ground, and once they reached it, she immediately began to untie the sash, and then took off the white shirt.

Sasuke walked over to her, "Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She took out her canteen and took a long drink from it. He noticed the sweat on her body.

"I feel numb" she said, "And my leg hurts" he looked down at her leg, and froze, on her leg, was a bite mark. Not just any bite mark. But fang marks.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sasuke-kun! How much longer?" Sakura shouted, they'd been jumping for about an hour now._

"_Not much longer, but we can start walking!" he shouted back, she nodded and they jumped down on the ground, Suddenly a big orange snake sprung out from under the bush's and hissed, Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him, the snake lunged at them, Sasuke cut it up, the head went behind him, and the twitching of the snake's nerves caused its head to spring up._

_The fangs went straight into Sakura's legs, she screamed, and pushed the snake's head away, Sasuke ran over to her._

"_Sakura!" he shouted she winced at the pain, "You ok?" he asked, she nodded._

"_The snake was beheaded, so it couldn't have injected venom right?" she asked, _

"_I don't know" he replied, "But just in case" he said, ripping off some of his shirt, he tied it around her leg, "Just in case it starts bleeding" he said, she nodded._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

_Shit!_ Sasuke thought,_ the snake had injected venom _he looked at Sakura, he quickly helped her sit, "Where is it numb, Sakura?" he asked, she panted, and ran her hand from the bite down. He sighed in relief; his bandage had stopped it from spreading.

He unwrapped his bandage, and used a Kunai to place a small cut along the swollen bite mark, she winced.

Sasuke then leaned down and began to suck as much poison out of her leg as he could, he allowed Sakura to use her chakra to remove the bits he couldn't, once the poison was all gone, he re-tied her leg and pulled her to him.

That had scared him; the bite mark had scared the hell out of him.

"You ok?" he asked, she nodded. He stood abruptly.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, he held a hand up.

"There's an incredibly strong chakra, it's in the direction we need to go" he said, she followed his gaze. She gasped when he suddenly picked her up.

"Sasuke-kun! Hey what are you doing?" she shouted.

"I'm carrying you from here" he replied, and began jumping; she sighed and allowed herself to be carried.

It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the forest, in front of them stood the ruins of what looked like a village. Sakura went to take a step forward when she was suddenly pulled back by Sasuke who hid her and himself in a tree.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?" she shouted.

"Shhhh" he said, covering her mouth, he signalled in front of them, she followed his gaze and froze. Naruto stood in front of them, he was shouting something, but she couldn't hear, and because of the tree, she couldn't see to whom either.

**Naruto**

"Hey! Amaru! Can you hear me! Open your eyes! You don't need this monster! Listen to me, hey!" Amaru didn't reply, her eyes were still closed, and Ino was still passed out, he had to try and get Amaru to wake up somehow.

"Hey Amaru! Come on! Open your eyes! Your people need you! Come on! Weren't you old man Shinno's apprentice?" he shouted, that did, Amaru opened her eyes, and the Zero tails disappeared.

"Amaru" Naruto said, as he helped Ino stand up, "You ok?" she nodded.

**SasuSaku**

Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto talked to the kid, then ran into the ruins, suddenly the ruins started moving.

"Shit! Sakura wait here" Sasuke said.

"But!" he silenced her protest with a kiss.

"You'll be safer here, I'll be back" he said, and disappeared, she sighed.

"I'll be waiting" she said, and too disappeared, out of the range of the ruins, which was ripping up the forest. She smelt the ocean, and decided to go look, Sasuke wouldn't mind, would he?

She appeared on the shore and smelled the ocean, before seeing the destroyed ships on the ocean.

"What happened here?" she asked out loud.

"S-Sakura?" she heard someone say, she turned to her left to see Kakashi, Sai, Shino, and Shikamaru.

_Shit!_ She thought.

**Ok so a lot of you favoured and gave me good reviews on chapter one, so I decided I'd update it early. And yes I changed my name again; I got bored of the other one. Any ways don't forget to review!**


	3. Sakura disappears again!

**Yippee! Chapter 3! Warning! Lemon! You have been warned!**

**CHAPTER: **_**Sakura disappears **_**again!**

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto said, staring at the ninja in front of him, Sasuke didn't even spare him a glance; instead he stared ahead of him, at Shinno, who was being powered by dark chakra.

"It seems that after such a long time, Lord Orochimaru once again requires your services" Sasuke said, Shinno laughed.

"And If I refuse, you'll take me by force right?" Sasuke asked, Shinno grinned.

_**SAKURA**_

"S-Sakura? Where have you been?" Kakashi asked, Sakura stood frozen.

"I-I-I, um, I was kidnapped" she answered, unintelligently.

"Yes" Kakashi spoke, "We know" Sakura sweat dropped, she couldn't tell them that it was Sasuke, he'd kill her, and she had only just got him back.

"Sakura, what are you hiding?" Shikamaru asked, she smiled, sheepishly.

"N-Nothing, I was kidnapped by the sky ninja, and I only just managed to escape" she said, Kakashi nodded.

"Well at least you're safe" he replied, walking over to his student and pulling her into a hug, _Yes, but how much longer will I be with you?_ She thought, forcing a small smile onto her face.

Suddenly a bang sounded from behind them, Sakura turned around to see the floating ruins exploding, "That idiot" Shikamaru muttered, Sakura just stared at the ruins.

_Is Sasuke-kun still in there?_ She thought to herself.

_**SASUKE**_

Sasuke stared at the ruins, before turning around and placing his shirt back on properly. He walked to the forest, and tried sensing Sakura's chakra, only to sense it on the beach, along with others. He growled, _she never listens, so stubborn_ he thought walking towards the beach.

Once he reached the end of the forest, he looked out over the sand of the beach to see Sakura with, Kakashi, his replacement, Shikamaru, and Shino. He growled, and began hands signs.

_**SAKURA**_

She watched as Naruto fell from the ruins, "Naruto!" she shouted, he landed on a frog, that jiraiya had summoned, she sighed in relief.

"Sakura!" she turned around to see Ino running towards her, she glomped her,

"Oof!" Sakura said as Ino wrapped her arms around the pinkette. Ino held her close before Shikamaru pulled her away.

"Sakura! Where the hell have you been?" she shouted, her tone demanding an answer, Sakura opened her mouth, a spoke screen appeared, covering them.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru shouted, the smoke dissapeared after five minutes. They looked around them, but something was missing, well _someone_.

Sakura was _gone._

_**SASUKE**_

"I told you to stay hidden!" he scolded her. They were back in the waterfall cave, she was seated on their futon, and he was standing in front of her, her clothes in a pile behind him, they had gotten back to the cave and he had pushed her onto the futon and well, had his way.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to see the ocean, I didn't know they were there" she said, he sighed, he walked over to her, she had the blanket wrapped around her, hiding her body from view, he cupped her cheek.

"I thought hey were going to take you away from me" he whipered, she smiled,

"You'd only come get me again any way" she replied, he smirked.

"You know me so well" she smiled,

"Fairly" she replied, looking him up and down, his smirk widened, and he allowed her to pulled down his pants.

**Warning lemon starts here!**

He watched as she took him into her hands and began to rub her ahnds up and down, he pushed her down onto the bed, he stuck two fingers inside of her and she gasped. He began to pump them in and out of her, she began to pant and moan.

He went faster,

"Oh….Oh!" she moaned as he continued pumping her, she arched her back against him as he leaned over her, her chest hitting his, she gasped as her hardened peaks his his chest, she rubbed her leg along his hardened length, he began to pant, he thrusted another finger into her.

It was enough to send her straight over the edge, she panted for breath. Sasuke removed his fingers from inside her, and licked her juices off of them. She blushed.

"I can't wait any more Sakura" he whispered, lining the tip of his hardened member at her entrance. She shivered when it made contact with her opening, and cried out in pleasure as he thrusted into her, Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried as he pulled out only to thrust right back in again, he continued, to move in and out of her, he suddenly flipped them she gasped when he sunk her further into her, he groaned, "You're giving up dominency?" she asked, he nodded, she smiled and began to bounce on top of him, he gripped her hips and helped her ride him.

She groaned, "Oh god" she moaned. He watched as her breast bounced with her movements. She began to move faster, and he felt her walls curl around him, he groaned at the tightness, suddenly the bubble in her stomach popped, she screamed his name.

He quickly pulled out off her and turned away, allowing his seeds to shoot out over the concrete, he panted as he came down from his high.

**Lemon ends**

He looked behind him at Sakura, she lay there panting, he laid down beside her and she snuggled up against him, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

"Sasuke, are you just gonna leave it there?" she asked, laughing, he smirked.

"I'll clean it up later" he said, and pulled her closer, she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

**Ok I know its probably shorter than the other's but I was running out of ideas, so I'm open to knew one's if you have any! Let me know in your reviews! No flames for the lemon! I warned you and plus I'm not very good at writing them anymore.**


	4. Sasuke's overprotective side!

**Ok chapter 4! Here it is!**

**CHAPTER 4: **_Sasuke's overprotective side_

Sakura stirred, and opened her emerald green eyes, she was lying on her stomach on the futon, and Sasuke wasn't there, the room pitch black.

"Sasuke-kun?"? She asked,

"I'm here Sakura" he replied, walking into the room with a candle, he then walked to the ones stationed on the walls and lit them, illuminating the room in candle light. He then grabbed a bucket of water, and a cloth, walking over to his juices he had spilled onto the floor earlier, instead of inside Sakura.

He crouched down, and began to clean it, once finished he dealt with the water and cloth, when he returned he handed Sakura some clothes and she stood and began getting dressed.

"We're going to the hideout" he said, as she put on her shirt, it was basically the same out- fit as yesterday only this time, the white shirt she was wearing was Sasuke's, and had the Uchiha crest on the back.

She knew why he was making her wear it, so that the ninja in the hideout will know that she belongs to him, he did it once before, and when one of them touched her, well let's just say, he won't be having children.

"Come" Sasuke said, holding out his hand, she took it and he transported them to the hideout. Once there he kept an arm around her waist, not allowing any of the male ninja to touch her.

"Sasuke-kun!" they heard someone shout, they turned to see a red head, heading towards them, "Sasuke-kun, it's been a while!" she shouted, once she was standing in front of them, Sakura looked her up and down, she had a pair of black short shorts, and a grey belly shirt, she had a slightly large chest, and long waist length yellow hair.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, she pouted, and walked off, Sakura smiled, _same old heart breaker, he hasn't changed a bit _she thought, as he lead her down the hallway.

Sasuke knocked on a door and it creaked open.

"Come in, Sasuke" someone spoke, and Sakura shivered, she'd know that voice anywhere. Sasuke walked into the room and Sakura followed, shutting the door behind her.

"We're planning on staying here for a little while" Sasuke said, Orochimaru smirked,

"Very well, we can continue your training" he spoke, Sasuke nodded, and looked at Kabuto, who was staring at Sakura, who was behind him, clutching his shirt, he knew she didn't like these two, and that they freaked her out, but it couldn't be helped, she's have to face them sometimes.

"Kabuto" he said, said man looked at him

"Yes?" he asked, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Keep staring at her, and I'll beat you" he growled, Kabuto smirked, so did Orochimaru.

"And if I-" Kabuto began, disappearing and then reappearing behind Sakura, "Touch her" he whispered, placing a hand on her arm, she gasped and pushed herself further into Sasuke, Sasuke growled, he spun around and punched Kabuto in the cheek, causing him to fly back and hit the wall.

"Guh!" he cried, coughing up blood. He blinked and Sasuke was in front of him, his sword at his neck,

"I'll behead you" he whispered, answering Kabuto's question from before. A trail of sweat dripped down the side of Kabuto's face. Sakura shivered, she froze when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her right shoulder, a pale hand rested upon it, she followed it up the arm, then to the shoulder, and to the face of the person it belonged to. She froze. Orochimaru.

He stared down at her, she tried not to scream and run to Sasuke, Orochimaru grinned at her, before looking up at Sasuke, removing his hand.

"Come Sasuke, we need to help you replenish from your battle" he spoke, and turned to Sakura, "And of course your pet can come too" he said, Sakura's face turned read with anger, though Orochimaru decided to take it as embarrassment.

Inside the room, Sakura looked around, Orochimaru and Kabuto were working on something on the computers, and Sasuke was undressing, they were on a balcony that overlooked at huge bath, one that was maybe the size of a hot spring bath, maybe bigger.

The lights in the room made the water look pink. Snake statues were situated in the water and then coiled up and had small waterfalls coming from their mouths, and were supplying the bath with water.

Sakura watched as a naked sasuke walked towards the water, climbing into it, he continued to walk to the middle were the water reached just below his nose, he then allowed the curse mark to spread over his body.

"You sent for me, my lord?" a ninja asked, Orochimaru looked behind him,

"Yes, I did, can you escort Sakura here to Sasuke-kun's room? I feel it's best if she doesn't watch this" He said, the ninja nodded, Sakura was hesitant, then followed the ninja out of the room, they walked down a few halls, before the ninja suddenly spun around, he pinned her against the wall, placing himself between her legs, she gasped, and the ninja covered her mouth.

"I've seen you around here quite a few time's" he whispered in her ear, before he licked the shell of it, she shivered, "And I know what you and that Uchiha brat do behind closed doors" he said, Sakura blushed.

She tried to push him away, as he approached her, but he wouldn't stop , she tilted her head back, as tears began to fall, she didn't want to look at him.

_Sasuke-kun!_ She thought, _help me!_

"Sasuke!" Kabuto shouted, as he watched the prodigy get out of the bath, and quickly run over to his pants and put them on, "Where are you going?" he shouted, he watched as the Uchiha grabbed his shirt and sword and ran out of the room.

Sasuke could sense her chakra; he could also sense the ninja's. He turned a corner, and the sight in front of him made his blood boil. He watched as Sakura turned her head to look at him, tears staining her face as the sound ninja was about to touch her, Sasuke appeared, throwing him back against the wall.

"Stay away from her, I see you near her again, and I'll kill you!" he growled.

Sakura hiccupped and Sasuke's head snapped to her direction, he walked over to her, she looked up at him, he picked her up, wrapping his shirt around her, he took her back to his room, she was out of his arms and in the bathroom in a second, he walked into the bathroom, to see her bent over the toilet puking, he walked over to her and held back her hair.

She whimpered, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry!" she cried, he pulled her into his arms and held her close, she cried into his chest, he undressed her and started the shower, placing her in it once it was the right temperature, before undressing himself and hopping in with her.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sasuke stared down at her as she slept, the blanket covering her bare form, her hands curled into fist near her face. In the end they ended up doing it again. He went over everywhere that the bastard had touched.

Sakura had refused to let him pull out, so he ended up spilling inside her. But he didn't care.

Because very soon, they were leaving this place, Sasuke no longer needed Orochimaru. He had his own plans, he would form a team and go after Itachi, and he would protect Sakura, no matter what.

But first he had to get rid of someone, oh yes, he Sasuke Uchiha,

Was going to _**kill**_ Lord Orochimaru.

**Ok chapter 4! I had to change it because it violated the terms of . but oh well, please review! Sorry its short!**


	5. Orochimaru's death!

**Ok chapter 5! Here it is! I've decided to change the rating to T! hope you enjoy! and thanks to all of you who stayed with me as this stroy was rempved, love ya all! **

**CHAPTER 5:**_ Orochimaru's death!_

Sakura stirred before opening her eyes, upon opening them she noticed the absence of Sasuke; she sighed, and got up. She put on a pair of panties and Sasuke's shirt tying it up with a purple sash, and put on a pair of shorts.

She walked over to the only desk in the room where she found a tray of food, which consisted of a bowl of fruit and some rice, she picked up an apple and noticed a note, and she took a bite out of her apple and read the note.

_**Sakura**_

_**I have gone to deal with some unfinished **_

_**Business, do not leave this room, I'll be back**_

_**As soon as I can.**_

_**Sasuke.**_

She sighed, and took another bite out of her apple, _might as well get comfortable_ she though, _gonna be waiting a while._

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke used the chidori to make a blade to pierce through Orochimaru's bedroom door. He used his kusanagi to cut the door into pieces, Orochimaru sat on the bed, the chidori pierced through both wrists, as he held them in front of himself to stop the chidori from piercing his body.

Sasuke walked forward, causing Orochimaru to move his hands to the right so that the chidori pierced the wall instead of his chest.

"I always knew this day would come" Orochimaru hissed.

"Orochimaru, you have nothing more to offer me, I'm stronger than you I always thought the way you treated others was disgusting" Sasuke spoke, his face blank.

"So you think your strong enough to take down Itachi now? Ha! You're nothing but a nursling Uchiha!" Orochimaru shouted, Sasuke smirked.

"I may only be a nursling Uchiha, but a nursling Uchiha is the only type of Uchiha you can handle" Sasuke said, his sharingan activating, Orochimaru snarled.

"Your heart hasn't got enough hate to defeat Itachi!" Orochimaru shouted, "It's not hard enough! Your little _pet _has weakened it!" He shouted, venom dripping off the word pet.

"Leave her out of this!" Sasuke shouted, jumping up onto the bed and attacking Orochimaru.

Orochimaru opened his mouth and a giant white snake jumped out. Sasuke turned around to face it.

"So this is what you've become huh?" he said allowed.

"Sasuke, your body is mine!" Snake hissed, "Give it to me!" it shouted before attacking Sasuke, Sasuke used his blade to cut the snake up, the snake hissed in pain, Sasuke tsked.

"So that's it huh?" he said, "What a disappointment" Sasuke suddenly fell down on one knee, "What the hell?"

"So you though it would be that easy huh?" the snake laughed, raising its head, "Sorry. But no. this body gives off a numbing gas when cut" the snake hissed, watching as Sasuke glared at him.

"Now Sasuke Uchiha, your body is _**mine!**_" the snake cried, suddenly they were in a room that looked like it was made of flesh, the flesh started to surround Sasuke, he looked around, noticing the other bodies that were also surrounded by flesh.

Across from him, the flesh began to rise, Sasuke watched as Orochimaru's face appeared within it.

"So this is your transparent jutsu?" Sasuke said with a smirk, activating the sharingan. Orochimaru smirked, and began the jutsu, only when the flesh that surrounded him touched Sasuke it turned black, Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, his curse mark was over taking him, and was turning the flesh touching him, black, suddenly three giant black demons appeared behind him, Orochimaru hissed.

"No! This is my world! I created it!" Sasuke just ignored him, and continued to absorb Orochimaru's charka and power.

"Your immortality ends here, Orochimaru" Sasuke said, as he disappeared.

Kabuto stood at the door, watching as Sasuke just stood still, Sasuke looked at him, before walking passed and heading down the hall.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto asked, Sasuke stopped, looking back at him,

"Which one do you think?" he replied, activating the sharingan, and showing Kabuto what took place a few moments ago.

Sasuke released him, and Kabuto fell to the ground, watching as Sasuke continued down the hall.

_**Sakura**_

I jumped when the door opened, I looked over to see Sasuke, she stood smiling,

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted running over to him, Sasuke smiled.

"_Your heart hasn't got enough hate to defeat Itachi!" Orochimaru shouted, "It's not hard enough! Your little pet has weakened it!" He shouted, venom dripping off the word pet._

Orochimaru's words flashed through his mind, and he held a hand up to stop her, she stopped

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked,

"We need to leave. Pack some things, and let's go" he said, walking over to the closet, Sakura stared at him, he seemed different, tears welled up in her eyes, Sasuke started to put some clothes into a bag, Sakura turned around, when he walked over to the desk, she didn't want him to see how much his rejection had just hurt her.

Sasuke of course, noticed her indifference, he turned to look at her, he noticed the few tears that had fallen on the floor and the way her body trembled as she tried to keep her tears quiet. Sasuke placed the bag on the table. He knew what was wrong; it was because he had rejected her, a pang of guilt shot through his heart.

He never meant to hurt her. He walked over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked to the left, trying to avoid eyes contact with him, and he turned her around, and tipped her face up towards his, her eyes widened as he pressed his lips to hers.

"We need to hurry" he said,

"Why? What did you do?" she asked, he put some water canteens into the bag, along with some food.

"I killed Orochimaru" he said, she gasped,

"Sasuke-kun why'd yo-"he cut her off,

"We need to go now, but we have to get someone first" Sakura nodded, and took the bag, placing it on her back; she followed Sasuke out of the room, and down the hallway.

She shivered as she noticed all the tubes. She stopped upon noticing one with a deformed, mutant looking thing, she almost hurled upon realizing, that it once was human.

She felt something in her hand, she looked down to see that it was Sasuke's hand; she looked up at him,

"Come on" he said, she nodded and allowed him to lead her to a tube.

"Sasuke, I knew you'd return" a voice sounded, Sakura stared at the tube, it was empty, it inly had water in it.

"Suigestsu, I'm here to free you" Sasuke, said, taking his sword, and swinging it so that it shattered the glass, water poured put and onto the floor, Sakura stepped back beside Sasuke.

A man with white hair began to rise up from the water. Sakura blushed upon seeing he didn't have any clothes on. Sasuke just stared blankly.

"Suigestsu, put on some clothes, and lets go" Sasuke said, then he felt something against his temple,

"Let's get something straight" Suigestsu said, holding his pointer finger against Sasuke's temple, Sakura watched, frozen to the floor, "Just because you killed Orochimaru and decided to free me, doesn't mean I have to follow you or listen to you" he said

"We were all after Orochimaru, it was obvious that sooner or later, someone was going to kill him" Suigestsu said, he looked at Sakura, "And I'm not just gonna follow you and your hot friend here around" he said, eyeing Sakura up and down, causing her to blush, "Beside, now that I'm free, I might as well go and have some fun"

"Really" Sasuke said, stepping away from Suigestsu and stepping in front of Sakura protectively, "Well that's too bad, I'll just have to find someone else then" he said, turning towards the exit "Come Sakura" he said, she nodded and followed him out.

"Sasuke, was he the only one you were gonna ask to follow us?" Sakura asked, as she and Sasuke walked down the path, Sasuke looked at her,

"No, there are two more, but I guess we'll have to find someone else to take over Suigestsu's place" Sasuke said, before stopping at the puddle of water in front of them, Suigestsu was swimming around naked in it.

"Hey Sasuke" he said "Is it true that your old genin team took down Zabuza?" He asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Sasuke asked, Sakura stood quiet next to him.

"Well then you would know where his executioner's blade is right?" he asked, Sasuke nodded.

"Yes"

"Well how about I make you a deal?" he asked, Sasuke stared, and Suigestsu took it as hint to continue, "If you help me get the sword, I'll join your team" he said, with a grin.

"Get dressed" Sasuke said with a sigh, walking using his chakra to walk across the water, Sakura following him. Suigestsu took that as an agreement, and hurried to get dress, excited to finally be getting the blade he'd been training so hard to obtain for years.

**Ok chapter 5 is done! Hope you liked! I'm gonna try one more time, if its deleted again, I don't think I'll bother uploading it again, please review!**


	6. Zabuza's sword, Sasuke's confession!

**Ok chapter 6! Yay! Warning Lemon in this chapter~!**

**CHAPTER 6: **_**Zabuza's sword and Sasuke's confession!**_

They continued to travel quietly, Sasuke and Suigestsu in front, Sakura behind; Sasuke glanced back at her, she was staring off into space, he stopped, Suigestsu stopping beside him, Sakura didn't even notice him and walked right into Sasuke's chest,

"Ah!" she gasped, as she fell on the ground, Sasuke shook his head, as he noticed the bags under her eyes. They had stopped to rest for the night. She must have not got enough sleep.

"Sakura, how much sleep did you get last night?" he asked, she sighed,

"About three hours" she said, Sasuke sighed, he place an arm at her shoulders, and her knees, she gasped again as he picked her up and pushed her head against his chest,

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, he continued walking, Suigestsu following,

"Sleep, I'll wake you when we get there" he said, she nodded and allowed her heavy eyelids to close over her emerald orbs, Sasuke looked down at her and smiled, _So naïve_ he thought, he looked at Suigestsu who was watching the interaction between the two,

"What?" he asked, annoyed,

"Nothing, nothing" Suigestsu replied.

Two hours later they arrived at _**The Great Naruto Bridge, **_Sasuke crouched down, holding Sakura on his lap, and shook her,

"Mmmnnnnn" she mumbled as her eyes opened,

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" Suigestsu said out loud, "What the heck is up with that?" he asked out loud, "Did they just come up with some lame name or something?" he looked down at the two, before back up at the sign a top the Bridge's entrance, Sasuke and Sakura spared each other a knowing glance.

The three crossed the bridge and walked up the hill to the grave site.

"What the hell? Sasuke you said it was here!" Suigestsu said, Sasuke, just stared blankly.

"It's supposed to be, looks like someone took it" Sasuke said, Suigestsu groaned,

"Well sorry Sasuke, but without that sword, it looks like I won't be helping you since my sword isn't here" Suigestsu said.

They travelled back through the town, and Sakura got an idea,

"Hey, maybe Tazuna will know where it is?" she asked out loud,

"Tazuna?" Suigestsu asked, Sakura nodded,

"He was the one who built the bridge" Sasuke said,

"Ok let's go see this Tazuna then!" Suigestsu shouted, suddenly excited about a new lead. Sasuke and Sakura sighed, and followed the excited ninja down the road.

As they were walking, Sakura noticed how the women stared at Sasuke, ogling him, she looked down, she then looked at his hand, she so desperately wanted to take it in hers, to show the women of the town that he was taken, well sorta, he hadn't actually said they were dating, but hey! They were sleeping with each other! That had to mean something, right?

Her train of thought was cut off when he slipped his hand into hers, she looked at him,

"Don't get the wrong idea, it's to make the women stop staring" he said, as Suigestsu slowed so they could catch up with him. Sakura stared at him for a few seconds, before once again looking down.

"Tazuna?" a man answered as Sasuke asked about him, "He and his grandson Inari aren't here, they've gone the land of lightning to build a bridge, they won't be back for a year" he said, Suigestsu groaned.

"A whole year! I can't wait that long!" Suigestsu shouted,

"Do you know about the blade that was on top of the hill where Zabuza's grave is?" Sasuke asked, the man scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I do actually, the leader of some gang showed up about a year ago to challenge Zabuza to the death, but when we told him he was already dead, he took the sword, and left" the man replied,

"Do you know who he was?" Sasuke asked, the man scratched his head again.

"Yeah, Tenzin Daikoku" he said, "He lives in a giant castle that he built in the middle of the forest" the man answered, Sasuke nodded

"Thanks" he said before turning around and walking back down the road.

"So are we going to look for the castle, and Tenzin?" Sakura asked, as she struggled to keep up with Sasuke's fast pace, as he still held her hand captive. She pulled it away from his hand, and he looked back at her. Suigestsu stopped, as he noticed Sasuke and Sakura weren't following anymore.

"Suigestsu" Sasuke said, without turning around to look at him, "Keep going, we'll catch up to you" he said

"Whatever" Suigestsu said, walking away, placing his hands behind his head.

Sasuke stared at Sakura; she was staring at the ground,

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked, she looked at him, before looking around at all the people around them, Sasuke understood what she meant and took her hand, leading her away from the busy street and into the forest, she pulled her hand away from him again.

"That's the second time you've done that, why?" he asked, she stared at the ground.

"Why?" she asked, Sasuke stared at her confused,

"Why what?" he asked, she clenched her fist

"Why are you playing with me like this?" she shouted, "Why? Sasuke-kun you use my body for pleasure then use me to keep women away from you! Do you not have an idea of how it affects me?" she shouted, the tears falling down her cheeks

"Sakura-"Sasuke said, taking a step towards her, she cut him off

"No! Stop please! I can't take it anymore! If you don't love me please stop using me like th-" he cut her off with his lips, her eyes widened, he pulled back,

"I never said I didn't" he said, her eyes widened, and he reclaimed her lips in his, she returned the kissed, wrapping his arms around his neck, he placed his hands on her thighs and lifted them up so they wrapped around his waist, her pushed her up against the tree, she gasped.

"N-Now?" she stuttered out, he stared at her, she could feel his arousal against her inner thigh, she blushed,

"Fine but don't remove all my clothes" she said, he nodded and only removed her pants and panties, leaving them to hang off her leg, he reached between them and unzipped his pants, he pulled out his rock hard member, and thrusted into her.

She gasped, and he crashed his lips to hers to cover it, he rocked inside back and forth inside of her, she moaned as he hit her sweet spot, he was trying to make it fast, and he was succeeding in that, she came really quickly, he came shortly after, spilling inside of her.

She slumped against him, and he pulled out, supporting her as he pulled up her pants,

"Sasuke-k-kun, i-I love y-you t-too" she said, between pants, Sasuke chuckled, pressing his lips to hers.

"Come, we must catch up to Suigestsu before he comes looking for us" he said, she nodded, and followed him.

It wasn't long before they caught up to him,

"Where were you guys?" he asked,

"None of your business" Sasuke replied, Suigestsu shrugged,

"Whatever"

They travelled through the forest,

"Wait, here" Sasuke said, "I'm gonna go check out the security" Sakura and Suigestsu nodded, Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tenzin slept in his castle, but something didn't feel right. He opened his eyes to see the sharp end of a sword,

"Wha-? How'd you get in here?" he gasped,

"By tomorrow at noon, one thousand soldiers will appear here at your castle, have your men ready, and don't forget my name" he said, "It'd Suigestsu" and with that he disappeared, Tenzin began shouting to his Guards.

By noon the next morning groups of shinobi from a rival clan were seen riding on horses through the forest, Sasuke, Suigestsu and Sakura sat in the bush, watching.

"Oh god, they don't make this easy do they?" Suigestsu complained,

"Suigestsu, how about a little wager?" Sasuke said, Suigestsu looked intrigued,

"A wager?" he asked, Sasuke nodded,

"Yes, let's see who can get the blade first" he said, Suigestsu smirked,

"You're on! First we have to take down those soldiers!" he shouted, Sasuke nodded,

"Yeah, one rule though" he said, Suigestsu, stopped,

"Huh?" He asked,

"You can't kill any of them" Suigestsu scowled at this,

"Seriously?" Sasuke nodded, "Fine, let's go" with that Suigestsu jumped down, Sasuke turned to Sakura,

"You stay here" he said to her, "I don't want to risk you getting hurt" he said; she nodded and watched as he disappeared.

She watched as Sasuke took down a few of the soldiers, and disappeared, she watched as Suigestsu took down the rest before he disappeared into the castle, she sighed,

"Looks like I'll have to wait and see what happens" she said out loud.

**Suigestsu**

He lay on the floor, the ninja wielding the executioners blade standing in front of him, he allowed his body to reconnect and watched as the ninja in front of him, dropped the sword and ran, Suigestsu picked up the sword,

"A little lighter than I thought it would be" he turned to Tenzin, who coward, "So you were the one who killed master Zabuza huh?" he asked, the man shook his head,

"N-No! it wasn't me!" he shouted, just as Sasuke walked up the steps,

"Suigestsu, you finished yet?" he asked,

"Hold on Sasuke" he replied,

"S-Sasuke U-Uchiha!" Tenzin shouted, "I-IT was him, he did it! He killed Zabuza!" Tenzin shouted,

"You didn't say his name right" Suigestsu replied,

"M-Master Zabuza!" he corrected, Suigestsu chuckled,

"Too late" he swung the blade around and cut through the pillars in the room,

"Suigestsu, let's go" Sasuke said, Suigestsu sighed, and followed Sasuke downstairs.

"Wait Sasuke Uchiha?" Tenzin said, as Sasuke was on the second shelf, "You killed Orochimaru" he said, Sasuke and Suigestsu disappeared downstairs.

"Well that was easy" Suigestsu said, once they were outside, the castle falling down behind them, his hands were behind his head again, Sakura appeared in front of them, Sasuke stopped and held out his hand, she took it with a smile.

"So where to next?" Suigestsu asked, watching as Sasuke pulled Sakura to his chest.

"First we find an inn to rest for the night, then we head to the southern vase to get Karin" Sasuke said, walking down the road, Sakura once again in his arms, as he allowed her to sleep, their activities from earlier would have only tired her out more.

"I honestly don't get why we need her" Suigestsu said, but followed Sasuke anyway, he really wasn't going to like working with her, especially if she is one of Sasuke's fans, and the she sees the way Sasuke is with Sakura, it's gonna be even more annoying.

**Ok so chapter six is done! I tried to make this one longer, I wanna thank you all for staying with me throughout this when the story kept getting removed, this is the last time I'm gonna try uploading it, then I'll wait a little longer, anyway please review! Bye!.**


	7. Karin of the southern hideout!

**Ok chapter 7! Thanks to all of you who review! Keep it up!**

**CHAPTER 7: **_Karin of the southern hideout!_

Sasuke sat in the room they were staying in for the night; Suigestsu in the room across, probably polishing his sword or something, Sakura was in the shower.

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the bathroom door, he was sharpening his blade, and he sighed, placing it down.

"Tired?" he heard someone ask, he looked up to see Sakura walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body, he motioned for her to come closer, she sat on his lap and he buried his face in her neck.

"I want you to stay close to me when Karin joins our team" he said,

"Why?"

"She's another fan, well at least that's the way she acted a few years ago when I first saw her" he said, she nodded.

"You scared she'll do something to me?" she asked, he shrugged,

"I don't know, you seem stronger than you used to be" she laughed,

"Yeah, I guess I am" she said, and noticed a cut on his shoulder, "Did this happen today?" she asked, he nodded,

"It's only a scratch" he replied,

"Just a scratch? Sasuke it's a deep cut!" she shouted, he chuckled,

"You wanna play the part of being my nurse?" he asked with a smirked, she blushed and hit him lightly on the shoulder,

"Shut up!" he chuckled, she placed her soft hands onto his cut and immediately stared to heal it, he relaxed, allowing her to do her work, it wasn't long before the cut was gone,

"How your snakes bite?" he asked, referring to the Snake bite she had received on her leg from the snake during their mission to get Shinno.

"Fine" she said, showing him, he traced over the skin, he leaned in and kissed her neck, trailing kisses down her neck, she pushed him away,

"Not tonight Sasuke, we did it today and I'm too tired" she said, he sighed,

"Ok, I'm gonna go for a shower then" he said, she nodded and stood, getting dressed in a pair of panties and one of his shirts, he chuckled, shutting the bathroom door.

He looked at himself in the mirror, well more where she had healed him, I _she's grown so much _he thought, and started the shower, stepping into the hot water; he began to think about what he was going to do after Itachi was gone.

Sighing, he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist; he walked out into the bedroom, the bathroom light illuminating the dark room. He walked over to Sakura, who was asleep on the bed.

He watched as she breathed calmly, not a care in the world,

"So trusting" he said, pulling the blanket further up on her, "But that's what I love about you" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

He quickly got dressed, and climbed into bed next to her, Sakura, sensing his heat, turned and placed her head on his chest, he smiled, pulling her closer,

He reached out to cup her face,

_"Your heart hasn't got enough hate to defeat Itachi!" Orochimaru shouted, "It's not hard enough! Your little pet has weakened it!"_

His hand flinched back as Orochimaru's words shot through his mind, he grinded his teeth together, _no! _he thought, _She's made me stronger, I'll kill Itachi, and I'll keep her safe, no matter what, Orochimaru was wrong, she's made me stronger!_

Sakura stirred beside him,

"Mmmnnnnn" she moaned, "Sasuke-kun?" she asked, rubbing her right eye, "You're still awake?" she asked, he looked down at her,

"Just thinking about things" he replied, she sighed, sitting up,

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? Don't lie to me, and please don't keep shutting me out, I want to help you" she said, he looked at her, before pulling away from her embrace and sitting up.

"It's nothing, just go back to sleep" he replied, she stared at him, before sighing,

"Ok, tell me when you're ready, goodnight, Sasuke-kun" she said, lying back down, he nodded.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The next morning they rose before sunrise, and left just after.

They travelled through the mountains,

"So Sasuke, are we going the long way?" Suigestsu asked, Sasuke looked at him,

"No, the fast" Sasuke replied,

"Thought so" Suigestsu replied, they continued to walk through the mountains before coming to a big lake, no one else as around,

"The southern Hideout is in the middle" Sasuke said, Sakura and Suigestsu nodded, using their chakra they began to walk across it.

"So Sasuke, I've been meaning to ask" Suigestsu said after a little while, "Why are you putting a team together?"

"I have a goal, and in order to fulfil that goal I need a team" he replied,

"Really?" Suigestsu reply, "What?" he asked, Sakura rolled her eyes, she knew what it was, it was obvious.

"I'll explain more when I we have everyone" Sasuke replied,

"Ok, and not that it's any of my business or anything" Suigestsu said, "But why Karin? I mean unlike me, she was one of Orochimaru's follower's, and though she claims it was orders, she personally experimented on me too" he said

"Because she has a special ability, she's able to sense better than anyone I know, she's probably already sensed us" he replied, Sakura took his hand, he looked at her, and reached over with his other hand and stroked her cheek,

"Don't worry" he whispered, "it's only because of her abilities I'm allowing her on the team, and I told you yesterday didn't I? I love _you_" he whispered, so only she could hear, she nodded, a smile on her face, he allowed his hand to fall at his side once again, but didn't let go of hers.

"We're here" Sasuke said, once they arrived at the hideout.

**Konoha**

"Any news on Sakura?" Lady Tsunade asked, as Shizune walked into the room,

"No milady" Shizune replied, Lady Tsunade sighed,

"Call everyone back"

"Milady?"

"We'll try again later, for now get Naruto and Kakashi" she said, Shizune nodded, leaving the room.

"Sakura, where are you?" Lady Tsunade asked out loud, looking out her window.

**Sasusaku**

"Man for a prison, the security is pretty crap" Suigestsu said,

"She's got this place so well under control there's no need for it" Sasuke said, noticing the ground that looked as if it'd be freshly dug.

Once at the door, Sasuke looked at Suigestsu.

"What?" he asked, Sasuke looked at his sword, "Oh come on, you have a sword to you know Sasuke" he replied, pointing to Sasuke sword,

"Yours is best suited to this task" Sasuke replied, pushing Sakura back as Suigestsu pulled out his sword, putting the handle back on,

"God, fine" he said, lifting it up, "Open Sesame!" he shouted, swinging the blade at the door, cutting it a few times before it fell to pieces, placing it back on his back and the handle at his side, the three continued to walk down the hallway.

Some of the prisoners were playing with dice,

"Hey did you hear the rumours? About Orochimaru's death?" One asked

"Shhhh! We aren't allowed to talk about it remember" the other replied,

"Yeah" the other said, with a gulp, he looked around, and rolled the dice, but the dice went towards the cage door, he chased after it, "Got Ya! Huh?" he said, looking out of through the bars, all the other prisoners in the cell followed his gaze,

"It's Sasuke Uchiha!" one called.

"But where's Orochimaru?" another asked.

"Yeah isn't he always with him?" another asked,

"It must mean the rumours are true!"

Sasuke, Suigestsu and Sakura ignored the rambling of the prisoners as they continued to walk past the prison cell.

"I knew it was you, Sasuke" Someone said, Sakura looked in front of her, a red haired ninja stood in the middle of the hall way, she had a purple belly shirt, and black short shorts, long thigh length stockings, and a pair of glasses.

"Karin" Sasuke said, Sakura looked at her,_ so that's Karin_ Sakura thought.

"What are you doing here?" she asked,

"Sasuke wants to ask you a question," Suigestsu asked, walking up to her and in front of Sasuke, "But he doesn't wanna do it out here in the open, so is there like a room or something we can go and talk?" he asked,

Karin ignored him, and moved so she could see behind him,

"You wanna talk? Well talk Sasuke" she said,

"Hey don't ignore me! I just told you we don't wanna do it out here!" Suigestsu shouted.

"Who asked you?" Karin replied, glaring at him,

"Knock it off you two, Karin take us somewhere to talk" Sasuke said, he had released Sakura's hand and walked between the two.

"Tsk" Karin replied, "Follow me" she said, leading them down the hall way.

"Karin" Sasuke said, once they were inside a room, he was seated on a lounge, Suigestsu on another lounge to his right, Sakura was seated on Sasuke's lap, Karin had glared at this, but otherwise kept quiet.

"Karin, join my team" Sasuke said,

"Huh? No way! I have this place to take care of!" she shouted

"Orochimaru is dead, there's no reason to stay" Sasuke said blankly, "There's no reason for you to stay here any longer"

"So the rumours are true?" she asked,

"Yes" Sasuke replied.

"Well it doesn't matter! I've kept this place under control and work too hard on it to just leave now!" she shouted.

"Yeah, come to think of it, the prisoners were really quiet when we were coming through too" Suigestsu said,

"And the amount of prisoners have dropped a lot since I was last here too" Sasuke said, "And there's the freshly dug and refilled ground outside too" he finished,

"That's it isn't it!" Suigestsu shouted, "You planted a spy among the prisoners and if anyone were to start talking about Orochimaru's death, you had them killed to stop the spread of the rumour, and as a warning to the other prisoners! Then you had them buried out the front!" he finished, Karin clenched her fist at her side.

"Karin, it's your cautious nature and quick thinking that makes you qualified for my team" Sasuke said, "Not to mention your powers" he added.

"Look it doesn't matter!" she shouted, ""Someone has to watch the prisoners!"

"Suigestsu, Sakura" Sasuke said, "Go and release the prisoners"

"What?" Karin shouted, Sasuke turned to her

"Without the prisoners here there would be no need for you to stay" he replied, Sakura got off his lap and followed Suigestsu out the door,

"Suigestsu" Sasuke said, both ninja's stopped at the door and turned to look at him,

"Yeah?" Suigestsu replied

"Make sure none of them hurt Sakura" he said, Sakura rolled her eyes

"I'm not a baby Sasuke" she said, pulling Suigestsu out the door, Sasuke smirked,

"Karin leaned against the door,

"So Karin, I'll ask you one last time, will you come with us, and join my team?" Sasuke asked, Karin locked the door, she took off her glasses and walked over to him,

"I actually have something else I have to do, but I guess if you really want me too, I'll come with you, Sasuke" she said, softly, getting close to Sasuke, after she had sat down

"Not to close Karin" Sasuke said, pushing her back, "You changed you mind pretty quickly"

**Sakura and Suigestsu**

"Are you here to set us free?" one of the prisoners asked as Suigestsu started to unlock the door,

"Yeah, but you have to promise something first ok?" he said, the prisoners nodded,

"Yeah, anything!" they shouted

"You have to tell anyone you can, that Sasuke Uchiha killed Orochimaru and is gonna bring peace and stability to the world" he said,

"Yeah ok! Thank you!" they shouted, running out of the jail cell,

"Do you actually believe that?" Sakura asked, as they walked back down the hallway

"Yeah, I do" he said, as he tried to open the door, "Damn it!" he shouted,

"Suigestsu? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, as he took his blade off his back.

"The wench locked the door" he said, and swung his blade so it cut the door down.

Inside the room Karin shot up, grabbing her glasses she quickly put them back on,

"Well let's go Sasuke, since Karin doesn't seem to want to come" Suigestsu said, leaning on his blade

"Actually she's agreed to come along" Sasuke said, as Sakura walked over to him, she rolled her eyes when she notice him look her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine Sasuke" she said,

"Really? Why'd you change your mind?" Suigestsu asked, Karin blushed,

"I-I'm just going in the same direction that's all!" Karin shouted,

"Oh really?" Suigestsu asked,

"Yes" she replied, Sakura rolled her eyes again

"Let's go" Sasuke said, all of them followed him outside, once outside, Sasuke turned to all of them.

"From here we head to the Northern Hideout to get Jugo" he said,

"Wait! Jugo? You're seriously planning on asking him to join? He has bazaar impulses; people call him bipolar Jugo, because out of nowhere he gets these impulses to kill people, I hear he asked Orochimaru to lock him up, and you want him on the team?" Karin shouted,

"What's it matter to you?" Suigestsu asked, "You're not gonna be on the team for very long any way, I thought you said you're just going in the same direction?" he asked

"Shut up!" Karin shouted, fixing her glasses

"That's enough!" Sasuke said, turning around "Let's go" the three followed, Sakura once again walking up to him, and taking his hand,

"Hey, Suigestsu" Karin said, he looked at her

"What?" he asked

"What relationship do those two have?" she asked, he smirked

"They're sleeping together, and I may be wrong, but I think her loves her, I know she loves him by the way she looks at him, but there's something about the way he is with her" he said

"They're what?" Karin shouted, she started to ignore him after he said they were sleeping together, Sasuke and Sakura looked at the fuming red head. _This should be fun _Suigestsu thought, looking at the fuming redhead.

**Ok all done! 7 pages! Don't forget to review! I made it longer again!**


	8. Jugo of the northern hideout!

**Chapter 8! Finally! Ok I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been sick! Anyway I'll try and make it longer for you! Now Sasuke do you mind?**

***Sasuke* Hn, Serina-sama does not own Naruto.**

***Me* Thanks Sasu-Chan!**

***Sasuke* Hn, don't call me that**

***Me* Touchy, anyway on with the story!**

**CHAPTER 8: **_Jugo of the northern hideout_

**Konoha**

Naruto and Kakashi stood in front of Lady Tsunade's desk; Naruto was the first to speak,

"What's going on Granny? Did you find anything on Sakura?" he asked, Lady Tsunade shook her head,

"No, and what did I say about calling me Granny?" she shouted,

"Sorry" he said, "Well if there's nothing on her, I'm leaving" he said, turning around and heading towards the door"

"Hang on Naruto, we got some news" a familiar voice said behind him, Naruto turned around to see Jiraiya climbing in through the window.

"Pervy Sage?" he shouted "What are you doing here?"

"You know delivering some news" Jiraiya replied with a shrug,

"News?" Kakashi asked,

"Yes, about Orochimaru" Jiraiya replied, Naruto froze,

"Huh?" Naruto asked "About Orochimaru?"

"Yes, he's been killed" Lady Tsunade replied, Naruto and Kakashi stood frozen to the floor, their eyes wide, "Sasuke Uchiha killed him"

"Wait! Sasuke killed him?" Naruto shouted, "Does that mean he's coming back?"

"No, we don't think so, otherwise he would be back by now" Naruto nodded,

"Can you at least let me go out and try and find Sakura?" Naruto asked, she sighed

"We need info on Sasuke, but you can also collect info on Sakura I guess, Kakashi you and Yamato go with, along with team 8 and Sai, and Ino, you're gonna need a medic nin, so Ino would have to go" she Lady Tsunade said, Kakashi nodded.

"Yes! Thanks Granny!" Naruto shouted, and ran out the door,

"Don't call me Granny!" Lady Tsunade shouted, as she stood up, Kakashi shook his head,

"Kakashi" Jiraiya said, Kakashi looked at him, "Take this" Jiraiya said, giving him a piece of paper with writing on it,

"What is it?" Kakashi asked,

"It's a seal, since Sasuke is involved, I believe it's best to have you take it along with you, just in case he gets to excited" Jiraiya explained, Kakashi nodded.

**SASUSAKU**

Sasuke stopped, they had just reached the northern hideout, and he stared up at the guard tower,

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, she was still holding his hand, he hadn't allowed her to release his, and she didn't mind.

"Where's the guard that's supposed to be on guard?" he asked, she looked up at the guard tower

"Now that you mention it" suddenly a creator of some kind appeared,

"Hehe! Kill! I'll kill you!" he shouted, Sasuke pulled out his sword, he let go of Sakura's hand, and in a flash he'd cut the creator across the chest and was standing on the other side of it, the creator panted, and suddenly its skin and tail began to fade, and Sakura's eyes widened upon realising it was the curse mark.

"Let's go get Jugo" Sasuke said, and continued walking, Sakura ran so she could catch up to him, Karin glared, and Suigestsu laughed, as he watched her glare harden as Sasuke took Sakura's hand once again.

Karin looked at him, and punched him, his face dissolved into water and then solidified again; Karin growled and followed Sasuke and Sakura.

Inside the hideout, in a dark cell, a figure sat hunched in the corner of his cell, mumbling to himself,

"A man, no a woman, no" he said, looking at the door, "A man, if the next person who enters through that door is a man, I'll kill him" he continued to mumble to himself.

Outside, all the prisoners had escaped and stood outside, blocking the entrance,

"All the prisoners have already gone over to second state" Karin said, looking at all the different types of creators, Sasuke sighed.

"Suigestsu" he said, taking out his sword, "Don't kill any of them"

"Seriously?" he replied, "Man you really are from the leaf" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and in a matter of minutes the men were on the floor, not one of them dead,

"Man Sasuke, you're way too soft" Suigestsu complained,

"Whatever"

"I got the keys!" Karin shouted, waving the keys around.

All four of them walked through the halls; they stopped at a folk in in the halls,

"Karin" Sasuke said, looking at her, "Which way?" he asked, Karin sighed, closing her eyes she sensed around until she found the right direction,

"That way" she said, pointing to the right, Suigestsu and Sakura started walking in that direction; Sasuke began to follow, when Karin stopped him,

"Karin?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's actually this way" she said, grabbing his hand, and pulling him straight ahead,

"Why'd you lie? Suigestsu and Sakura went the wrong way"

"Because, Suigestsu is annoying, and I don't like Sakura" she replied, Sasuke pulled his hand away from her, she looked at him and shrugged.

"Come on, Jugo's cell isn't too far from here" she said, heading down the hallway.

"Here it is" Karin said, unlocking all the locks on the door, she was about to open the door, but Sasuke grabbed the handle first.

"No a woman" Jugo mumbled, "No a man, if the next person who opens the door is a man, I'll kill him" he said, just as Sasuke opened the door, "Bingo! You're dead!" he shouted, running towards Sasuke, his curse mark taking over.

Sasuke slammed against the wall, Jugo pressing him into it,

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted, dust covering the two ninja, so she couldn't see what was happening.

The dust cleared to reveal Jugo and Sasuke, Sasuke had partly transformed into second state, allowing one of his winged hands to come through his right side and block Jugo's attack,

"Another copycat huh?" Jugo said, and laughed, "I'm impressed, to be able to do a partial transformation, is pretty impressive" he said, jumping back,

"Jugo" "Sasuke said, allowing the curse mark to recede, his sharingan disappearing too, "I'm not here to fight" he said, Jugo laughed manically,

"Too bad!" he shouted, punching the wall were Sasuke was standing a few seconds ago, Sasuke ran down the hall, Jugo chasing after him, he swung at Sasuke, missing him, and hitting the floor, causing the two to fall through, Sasuke landed with grace, and Jugo landed on all fours, Sasuke turned and ran down the hall, Jugo chasing him.

Sasuke came to some stairs and ran up them, and back down the hall, when he once again stood outside Jugo's cell, Suigestsu appeared, Sakura behind him, Jugo swung at Sakura, Sasuke instantly stood in front of her, his sword raised, Suigestsu blocked Jugo's attack with his giant blade.

"More people huh?" Jugo said, "More people to kill!" he shouted,

"Wow, you sure haven't changed since the last time" Suigestsu said, blocking Jugo's attacks.

"Oh yeah, I fought you once before" Jugo said, "Suigestsu" Sakura clenched Sasuke's arm, and hid more behind him, Sasuke looked down at her, and she looked up at him, obviously this was reminding her too much of what happened during the chunnin exams, when the curse mark had taken over him.

Suigestsu swung to attack Jugo again, but Sasuke appeared in front of them, two white snakes, the size of anacondas half hanging out of his sleeves, and wrapped around them, stopping them in place.

"If the two of you don't stop, I'll kill you" Sasuke said, his sharingan activating, the snake's started to recede back into Sasuke's sleeves, Jugo's curse was also receding.

He looked around, panicked, then ran back inside his cell shutting the door and leaning against it,

"Go! Leave me here! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" he shouted,

"But Jugo, this whole base is about to collapse!" Sakura shouted,

"Good! At least that way I won't be able to hurt anyone anymore!" he shouted,

"Jugo" Sasuke said, walking up to his door, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I killed Orochimaru, I want you to come with me, I'll be your cage" he said, Jugo stopped,

"Wait, Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked, "You're the one Kimimaru gave his life up for"

"Yes" Sasuke said, Jugo opened the door to the cell, "Ok" he said, Sasuke nodded, and they quickly left the base.

Outside they watched as the base fell, Sasuke held onto Sakura's hand, and noticed how it trembled in his grip, he looked down at her.

"Don't worry" he said, "I won't become like Jugo, and If I do, I won't hurt you" he said, she nodded, they headed away from the destroyed base, heading towards more cover, once they reached an area full of tall rocks, the team stood in front of Sasuke.

"Alright, from here on out, we're known as the Hebi" Sasuke said, "The Hebi has one sole purpose, to hunt down Itachi Uchiha, and to destroy him"

"I knew it" Suigestsu said, Sakura rolled her eyes,

_Yeah right_ she thought.

_He wants to kill his own brother? _ Karin thought.

"Now, do any of you oppose coming and joining Hebi?" Sasuke asked, Sakura shook her head, but mainly because she knew she had no choice, Suigestsu shrugged,

"Only because you're going after Itachi, and his partner is Kisame, and he has the blade Samehada" he said,

"So what? You gonna go on a rampage collecting swords now?" Karin asked,

"Only the blades wielded by the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist" Suigestsu said.

"Karin, you said you had something you needed to do" Sasuke said,

"Um, now that you mention it, that other thing isn't actually all that important, it can wait" she said,

"Oh come on Karin, everyone knows that you like Sasu-" Karin cut Suigestsu off by punching him in the face, causing him to once again, dissolve into water, and then solidify.

Sasuke sighed and turned to Jugo,

"I'll stay with you, I think it's best" he said, Sasuke nodded,

"Let's go" Sasuke said, and began walking again, the rest of Hebi following.

**Konoha**

"Ok, now it's possible that Sasuke's not alone" Kakashi said. Team 8 and what was left of team 7 and Yamato stood in front of him, "It's possible he's put together a team, and is going after Itachi"

"So we just capture Itachi and Sasuke will come straight to us" Naruto said,

"No Naruto, we aren't too sure about that" Kakashi said, "Anyway, we are to find as much info on Sasuke as we can, and Sakura as well if we are able too"

The others nodded, Kakashi turned to Lady Tsunade,

"Right, this is an A ranked mission, so be careful" she said, they nodded,

"Alright, let's go!" Kakashi said, and they all jumped into the trees.

"Good luck" Lady Tsunade whispered after them.

In a village, a few miles outside the border of the land of fire, the ninja appeared on a roof.

"Alright" Kakashi said, summoning his ninja hounds, "We'll split up, each of us getting two ninja hounds each, Naruto, since Akutsuki are known to roam around here, you'll have Yamato, Hinata, Bull, and another ninja hound dog go with you, everyone else, you go alone along with two ninja hounds, Ino, you'll also get three ninja hounds since you're the only medic"

Ino nodded, "Ok" she said, the dogs going off and choosing someone to go with,

"I'll take Pakkun, and Kiba can go with Akamaru" Kakashi said, said people and dogs, nodded, "This will be our meeting place, we'll fan out five Kilometres from this point, and meet back here in an hour and a half, if we don't find anything, we'll move someplace else and spread out five Kilometres from there"

"Wait" Ino interrupted, "Our radios won't work if spread out that far"

"Our voices are loud enough and can be heard from that far" Pakkun said, Ino nodded

"Alright, everyone understand?" Kakashi asked, everyone nodded "Alright, scatter" he said, and everyone disappeared.

**Team Hebi**

Team Hebi had just left the cat elder's place, they had medication and supplies, Sakura carried the medication since she was the medic, and they headed off, they came to a clearing near a town.

"Alright, all of you split up and gather as much info as you can on Itachi" Sasuke said, "Sakura, you stay with me" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okey dokey" Suigestsu said, and disappeared, Jugo and Karin after him.

Sasuke and Sakura walked further into the clearing, before a piece of clay dropped in front of them, and exploded.

**Ok! I tried to make this longer but, it's shorter then the last chapter by one page, oh well, and I know I skipped a lot of scenes, but oh well, I couldn't be bothered to put it in there. Don't forget to review! And let me know if you want a lemon in the next chapter! Byez! **


	9. Deidara of the akatsuki

**Ok chapter 9! And yes this chapter has Tobi and Deidara in it. Sorry for the late update, I've had exams and I've been sick.**

**CHAPTER 9: **_Deidara of the akutsuki!_

Sasuke and Sakura jumped back out of the way of the blast.

"What the hell?" Sakura shouted, she looked up to see a giant bird made of clay, Sasuke jumped and landed next to her,

"Sakura go, let me handle this" he said, Sakura clenched her fist.

"No, I can fight too, I'm not a baby Sasuke" she said, he glared at her, he was about to open his mouth and tell her otherwise, but the bird landed on the floor.

"So, you're Sasuke Uchiha huh?" the blonde asked, his partner had an orange mask on his face, one eye hole was the only thing he had to see through.

"Deidara-sempai he looks just like Itachi-sempai!" the masked one shouted, Sasuke glared, and the masked man hid behind Deidara,

"Tobi, shut up!" Deidara shouted,

"Sorry sempai!" Tobi shouted,

"Tell us everything you know about Itachi Uchiha!" Sasuke shouted, pulling out his blade,

"You mean your brother?" Deidara asked,

"I refuse to acknowledge that man as my brother" Sasuke said, his sharingan activating, Deidara chuckled,

"Really?" Sasuke growled at his question, and attacked him, Sakura took Tobi, suddenly Deidara jumped into the air, throwing little figures made of the explosive clay, and Sasuke grabbed Sakura and jumped into the air.

"I told you to run!" he shouted,

"And I told you I'm not a baby!" she shouted jumping out of his arms and landing on the ground at the same time as Deidara, she punched the ground causing him to lose control of his balance and fall of the bird, Sakura threw a kunai at Deidara, who dodged it and it hit the bird instead, causing it to explode.

Deidara jumped out of the way of the blast, only to come face to face with Sasuke he punched him in the face sending him flying towards Sakura, who was about to hit him, only she stopped and quickly jumped out of the way, Sasuke was about to ask her why when Deidara collided with a tree, and it exploded.

**NARUTO**

"What do you want Kabuto?" he asked him, Kabuto stood in front of them all, a hood covering half his face.

"Nothing, just a chat" he replied,

"We don't have time for this, we have a mission" Naruto said, turning around and started to walk away.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Sasuke, and Sakura I presume?" he asked, Naruto looked back at him,

"What do you know?" he asked, Kabuto smirked

"More than you do" he replied

"Answer the question!" Naruto shouted slamming his fist into his face, causing him to skid across the ground and his hood to fall off.

"Wow, pretty strong aren't you?" Kabuto asked, wiping his cheek, standing up he and turned to looked straight at Naruto, Naruto, Yamato, and Hinata's eyes widened, half of Kabuto's face was scaly, and looked like Orochimaru.

Using her byakugan she looked over him, _half of his body is already taken over_ she thought, Kabuto stood up,

"First I have something for you" Kabuto said, pulling a black book out of the pouch on his back, he threw it to Yamato who caught it easily, before he opened it.

"Tell me where Sakura is!" Naruto shouted,

"Fine"

**SASUSAKU**

They all fell through the tree's, falling to the ground.

"How did my little Nano-bombs not affect you?" Deidara shouted, before noticing the electric current that was flashing around the two of them. He growled.

"I see, you used your lightning style to demobilise the Nano-bombs"

"Yeah, your element is earth, I noticed by your hand signs, which means you are completely week against my lightning" he said, walking closer to him.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted, watching how Sasuke fell on one knee, "Looks like you aren't doing so well" his gaze fell on Sakura who was behind him, panting, "Neither is your girlfriend" Sasuke looked behind himself to see Sakura sitting on her knees on the ground panting.

"Ha-ha!" Sasuke looked back at Deidara to see he had taken off his shirt and was feeding the large mouth on his chest.

Suddenly, black lines started trailing all over his body, until it was just a big mouth. Then it turned into a bright light that grew until it looked like a giant sheet ghost (**A/N** _how kids dress up as ghost on Halloween) _Sasuke and Sakura stared wide eyed at it.

The figure grew to a thousand feet tall (**A/N** _is that how tall it was?_) Sasuke ran to Sakura, she was beaten too, just like him, cause of all the fighting she did, she proved herself to him that she wasn't a baby, but now he had no time to compliment her. He grabbed her and activated the sharingan.

**NARUTO AND THE OTHERS**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked his eyes wide.

"Exactly what I said" Kabuto said, Naruto clenched his fist.

"No, I don't believe it, you're lying!" Naruto shouted, "Sasuke would never kidnap Sakura!"

"Oh, he's done more than that Naruto" Kabuto said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked, confused. Kabuto smirked.

"Let's just say that your dear cherry blossom isn't as innocent as she was before Sasuke kidnapped her" he said, all three of their eyes widened.

"W-What?" Hinata asked,

"N-No way" Naruto said, "No! Sakura wouldn't do that! He forced her!"

"Oh no, she was more than willing to give her virginity to him" Kabuto said, smirking

"No, you're lying you worthless piece of shi-"

"Naruto!" Yamato shouted, Naruto clenched his teeth

"Yamato-san, look!" Hinata shouted, pointing to a giant figure in the distance,

"Let's go" Yamato said, Kabuto smirked and disappeared.

"It's not true" Naruto said

"Naruto, we'll figure this out later" Yamato said, and they took off, heading towards the light.

**SUIGETSU**

He had seen the light, and gotten worried, it was in the area Sasuke and Sakura were.

He pulled a scroll off his belt, and laid it out on the ground and took out a bottle of blood; he poured some onto the seal, and summoned Manda.

A few seconds later, Sasuke stepped out of the mouth of Manda; he was leaning on Sakura for support until they both fell to the ground,

"You guys look like shit" Suigestsu said, Sasuke glared at him, but before he could say something, someone cut him off.

"Sasuke! We saw the bright light, and got worried so we came to look!" Karin shouted, as her and Jugo came running towards them.

"We're fine Karin" Sakura said, as she began to heal Sasuke's wounds, Karin glared at her, _Can't believe Sasuke would fuck this white trash_ she thought to herself.

"I wasn't talking to you" Karin growled back,

"Well, too bad, I answered" Sakura said, glaring back

"Enough you two" Sasuke said, standing up, he stumbled, and Sakura caught him,

"Man for someone who beat Orochimaru, you sure look like shit" Suigestsu said,

"He was weaker than I was" Sasuke replied

"Sasuke, Konoha ninja are coming!" Karin shouted,

"Let's go" Sasuke said, and they all disappeared.

The leaf shinobi appeared in the clearing a few minutes later, the dogs sniffing around,

"Sasuke's scent is here" Pakkun said, before another scent caught his attention, "Kakashi what's the name of your other student?" he asked

"Sakura?" Kakashi said,

"Yeah" Pakkun replied

"Why?" Naruto asked,

"Because her scent is here too" their eyes widened,

"No way" Ino said,

"So Kabuto wasn't lying" Yamato said,

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked,

"We ran into Kabuto while looking for clues, and he said that Sakura was with Sasuke, and has been with him for the whole two months she's been missing, and well, that she…" Yamato trailed off,

"She what?" Ino asked, Yamato tried to think of a good way to explain it, but was coming up short.

"She fucked him" Naruto growled,

"She what?" Kakashi asked,

"I didn't want to believe it, but her scent being here with Sasuke's proves it" Naruto said, Kakashi looked down,

"Damn it!" he shouted, "We should have watched her more, when we received that threat"

"Wait, what threat?" Ino asked,

"We received a threat, saying someone wanted Sakura, but we weren't told who" Yamato explained

"That's because they didn't say who, then Sakura was kidnapped that night"

_FLASHBACK_

"_Lady Tsunade, you called us" Kakashi said, as he and Yamato walked into her office,_

"_Yes" Lady Tsunade said, not turning away from the window, "I want the two of you to watch over Sakura" _

"_Why?" Yamato asked, Lady Tsunade turned around too looked at the two men in her office, before picking up a piece of paper off her desk, and handed it to them._

_Yamato looked over Kakashi's shoulder to read the letter _

_**Bring Sakura Haruno to the land of fires **_

_**Border before nine o'clock tonight, or I'll**_

_**Come get her myself. (A/N**__ Lame I know, couldn't think of anything else)_

"_So there's no name?" Kakashi asked, handing the letter back to her, Lady Tsunade shook her head,_

"_No, but I want you to keep watch on her, and don't let her know about this, I don't want to worry her" Lady Tsunade said, the two jonin nodded, before disappearing, Lady Tsunade looked out the window again, "I won't let you take her" she said, a glare set on her feature's._

_Kakashi and Yamato found Sakura at the ramen stand with Naruto, she was telling him to slow down, or he was gonna get heart burn again._

"_Yo" Kakashi greeted, his eye crinkling as he smiled _

"_Kakashi-sensei! Yamato!" they both shouted,_

"_What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked,_

"_Thought we'd come check on you guys" Yamato said,_

"_Why?" Naruto asked_

"_You know, to make sure Sakura hadn't killed you yet Naruto" Kakashi said, Naruto nodded_

"_True, I do tend to beat him a lot" Sakura said, "Well I gotta go, my shift at the Hospital is gonna start soon" Sakura said, getting up and leaving._

_Kakashi and Yamato left the stand about an hour later,_

"_Do you think we should go check on her" Yamato asked_

"_Nah, its only seven, the letter said eight" Kakashi replied, "But I do have a bad feeling, so let's go" _

_They reached Sakura's house an hour later, the door was ajar, they looked at each other, and pulled out a kunai and walked inside, splitting up, they searched downstairs, then carefully headed upstairs, they checked all the rooms, leaving Sakura's till last._

_Kakashi and Yamato both stood on different sides of the door, Kakashi nodded at Yamato, and he pushed the door open, they walked inside the room, Kunai's raised, to see the room in a mess, they found a note taped to the window, running over to it, they pulled it off and read it._

_**I knew you would never give**_

_**Me Sakura, so I came and got her**_

_**Myself don't underestimate me.**_

_Again the note had no name, Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other before running to the tower to report what had happened._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"So it turns out it was Sasuke who kidnapped Sakura" Kakashi said, as it started to rain, they all nodded, "Pakkun, can you still track their scent?" Kakashi asked,

Pakkun sniffed the air, "No, its gone",

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted, Kiba enhance his smell using his, and picked up the scent.

"I got it!" he shouted, jumping on Akumaru's back, "I enhanced my ability to smell, and I caught her scent"

"Wait a go Kiba!" Naruto shouted,

"Let's go" Yamato said, and they took off after the scent.

**TEAM HEBI**

Sasuke winced again as Sakura applied antiseptic to his wounds

"Sorry" Sakura said, and wrapped a bandage around his head and torso, "Ok, that should do it" Sakura said, smiling, Sasuke pulled the robe back up and Sakura wrapped the rest up and placed it back in her bag.

Walking back over to Sasuke, she began to heal the internal damage, while Karin beat Suigestsu for saying something mean to her again, that Sakura didn't catch, she'd stop paying attention to the two of them.

"_**Kill, kill"**_ Jugo mumbled, as the curse mark began to overtake him, Karin and Suigestsu held him down and he was about to attack when Sasuke activated his sharingan, it blared dangerously, as he glared at Jugo.

"_Calm down Jugo"_ he said, Jugo panted as his curse mark vanished and he, Karin and Suigestsu fell to the ground.

"S-Sorry" he panted out.

"It's ok Jugo" Sakura said, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling, Jugo looked up at her, and blushed, Sasuke didn't like it at all.

"Sakura" he said, she looked over at him, "Come here" he said, she stood and walked over to him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she fell on top of him.

He turned towards the others, "Leave" he said, and they all got up and left, not wanting to put up with Sasuke's anger.

**WARNING LEMON~!**

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, before a blush came to her face, as he ripped her shirt open, she gasped, before relaxing and leaning down and kissing him, he reached up and cupped her breast, causing her to moan, he pulled back and took her perk bud into his mouth.

"You even ripped my breast bindings" she said, pouting, he looked up at her, "And I have no shirts left now" she said, "All the others are dirty" she said,

"You can use one of mine" he said, kissing her neck,

"And my breast bindings?" she asked, he chuckled, pulling her pants down,

"We still have enough bandages for you to use" he said, pushing his pants down, and thrusting into her,

"No foreplay?" she asked, as she began to pant,

"Too impatient today" he said and continued thrusting in and out of her, he groaned, as she began to ride him, loving the feel of her clenching around him.

"Sasuke-kun" she said, "I'll have to go buy more medical supplies" she said, then she came, he quickly pushed her off of him, and came all over the futon, panting.

**Lemon ends**

Sakura sat up, and once she caught her breath she walked over to her clothes, and picked up her panties, putting them on along with her shorts, walking over to their bag, she pulled out the bandages, and wrapping them around her chest, and pulled out one of Sasuke's shirts, and a sash tying it up before walking back over to Sasuke, who handed her some money.

She smiled, leaned down, kissed him, and left the room, once outside, the wind blew her hair around, and she noticed for the first time, that it was now back down to her mid back, she was thinking about cutting it, but Sasuke would probably kill her, considering she noticed how he loved playing with it after they did "it".

She didn't realized she'd reached the pharmacy until the cashier greeted her, she stuttered out a hello before going down the aisles, when she came to a specific aisle, she froze, looking at the pregnancy test.

"M-Maybe I should buy one" she said to herself, reaching out for one, but retracted her hand, "No! Sasuke-kun always pulls out" she blushed, and decided to grab one anyway, and then she saw the birth control pills, and brought a bottle of them too, before grabbing the medical supplies and taking them to the counter.

"Um, just these please" Sakura said, placing the basket onto the counter, the cashier put down her magazine and began to ring them up, when she came to the pregnancy test and pills, Sakura blushed redder.

"So, you think you might be pregnant?" the cashier asked, Sakura looked up at her,

"Um, it's just a cautionary method" she said, the cashier nodded and put her purchases into a bag, and handed it to Sakura, blowing a bubble with her gum, and it made a loud popping sound when it popped.

"Thank you" Sakura said, taking the bag and leaving the store, the cashier blushed upon noticing the Uchiha Crest on her back.

"Lucky girl" she said, going back to her magazine.

"Sakura walked back into the hotel room, and noticed Sasuke was asleep and the others were out, probably getting more information, she walked over to her and Sasuke's bag, she got down on her knees and began putting the medical supplies away, but she accidently knocked the bag over, and the test fell out.

"Shit" she said, reaching to pick up the test, but Sasuke picked it up first,

"Sakura what's this?" He asked,

"Sasuke-kun!"

"A pregnancy test?" he asked, looking down at it

"Sasuke-kun, I can explain" she said, he looked down at her "I only brought as to see, I honestly don't think I am" she said, he looked down at her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards the bathroom, he pushed her inside, closing the door behind them.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked,

"Take it" he said, handing her the test, she took it from him, and blushed, pulling her pants down, she sat on the seat and did as she needed, Sasuke had his eyes on her the whole time and it made her completely embarrassed.

She handed the test stick to him, and he looked at the box,

"We have to wait a minute" he said, she nodded, looking down, he pulled her to his chest and she smiled.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun" she whispered, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head,

"Hn" she smiled, deciphering his one worded answer, _I love you too_, she snuggled closer to him, and he smirked, knowing she understood.

The test beeped, and he looked down at it.

**Negative**

They both sighed in relief.

"It's too soon for us to have a baby Sakura, maybe we shouldn't have sex anymore" he said, she laughed,

"Sasuke-kun I highly doubt you will be able to handle keeping your hands off of me, you are a sixteen year old teenage boy anyway" she said, laughing, she walked out of the bathroom and back into the room, he followed.

"And besides, I brought these" she said, holding the pills up, she took one out, picking up water canteen and placing the tablet in her mouth and swallowing it, he took the bottle and read the name.

"Birth control huh?" he asked, she nodded, "Well I guess that is a god idea" he handed the bottle back to her; she placed it back into the bag when suddenly the door suddenly opened, and Suigestsu and Jugo walked into the room.

"Yo, what's going on?" he asked, Sakura looked to Sasuke and sighed in relief noticing he had thrown the test away.

"Nothing" Sasuke replied, suddenly Karin came barging into the room.

"Sasuke-kun, we got trouble! Konoha ninja are on their way, and there are a lot of them!" she shouted,

"Shit pack our things, and let's go!" he ordered.

**Ok, I made it longer to make it up to you guys, please forgive me, I have seriously been busy, and I have been sick lately, any way this chapter is ten pages long! Please review!**


	10. The final battle

**Ok here it is peoples! Chapter 10! Yay!**

_CHAPTER 10: __The final battle_

"Sasuke-kun, where to now?" Sakura asked, as they stood at the gate that lead into the village they were staying in, Sasuke just put on his cloak and walked towards her, she stared at him.

"Jugo" he said, pulling her to him, "Where is the first hideout?" he asked,

Earlier when the other members of Team Hebi had returned from their scouting mission for more information, Jugo had returned with a map with all the area's that are known for Akatsuki hideouts.

"Not that far from here" he said, Sasuke nodded, and let go of Sakura, he bent down so that his mouth was level with her ear,

"You stay near me, don't leave my sight" he said, she blushed and nodded.

Suigestsu, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped off into the trees, Jugo was about to follow when Karin stopped him, Jugo turned to face her,

"Karin, what's wrong?" he asked, she pulled out Sasuke's old shirt,

"I was wondering if you could help me, like get some of your birds to help me spread out pieces of Sasuke's shirt after I rip it up" she said, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Why do you have Sasuke's old shirt?" he asked, she blushed,

"None of your business, will you help me or not?" she asked, he sighed, and called for the birds.

**NARUTO AND OTHERS**

"How much farther Kiba?" Naruto asked, as he and the other members on this mission jumped through the trees,

"Not much, wait" he said, stopping on the next branch, the others stopped around him, "His scents scattering in all directions now" he said, Naruto looked at him, his eyes hardened,

"Fine then, we'll just have to follow them all" Naruto said, making a hand sign, "Shadow clone jutsu!" he shouted, before one hundred clones appeared and scattered in all kinds of directions, some going off in teams, the real one going too.

"Now we head forwards!" Kakashi shouted, and they all headed straight ahead.

**WITH THE ORIGINAL NARUTO **_(_**A/N **_Lol, I cracked up laughing reading that part don't know why)_

He jumped from branch to branch, when a figure caught his eye, he stopped and doubled back, heading towards were he saw the figure. He landed and looked at the tree standing in front of him.

"Come out whoever you are, I know you're hiding their!" he shouted, the figure stepped out from behind the tree, Naruto froze,

"It's been a long time, Naruto" he said, Naruto gulped, and readied himself in a defensive position, the person shook his head and raised his hands in a sign of peace, "I'm here on business, I need a word with you, Naruto"

Naruto gritted down his teeth, "Itachi, Uchiha"

**TEAM HEBI**

They had been travelling for a half hour now, suddenly Sasuke stopped on a branch and looked at the ground, Sakura stopped next to him, "Sasuke-Kun?" she asked, he raised his hand, and the rest of the team stopped, landing on a few of the branches behind him.

Sasuke's eyes hardened as he focused on the shadow on the ground, he reached over and pulled a kunai out of Sakura's holster, and threw it at the figure, and it jumped, dodging the blade, and landing on the branch in front of them.

"Now, is that anyway to greet you older brother now Sasuke?" Itachi asked, smirking, Sasuke growled.

"Itachi" he hissed, Itachi's smirk widened,

"That's no way to talk to your brother either Sasuke" Itachi said, his gaze shifted to Sakura, "  
Is this your girlfriend?" he asked, Sasuke stepped in front of her, "Well, little brother have you finally become a man?" Sakura blushed, understanding what he meant, "I'll take her blushing as a yes"

"Don't you dare touch her" Sasuke growled, Itachi smirked

**WITH NARUTO**

"Why are you doing this? Why give me part of your power?" Naruto asked, Itachi smirked, watching as Naruto coughed after having the crow go down his throat.

"Because I feel that only you can help my brother, well you're one of the three" he said, then disappeared.

"Wait, what you mean by that?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" he looked behind him to see the other leaf ninja,

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, Naruto shook his head, "Ok, well let's keep going" he said, the others nodded and they all left.

**TEAM HEBI**

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke growled pulling his sword out and stepping forward,

"I want to get this over and done with, meet me at the old Uchiha gathering place, or else" Itachi said

"Or else what?" Sasuke challenged, Itachi disappeared, and reappeared on a branch behind them, Sakura in his hold,

"Or else you'll never see her again" and with that they both disappeared.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed.

**KONOHA NINJA**

Naruto ran through the forest, when he suddenly stopped, the others caught up to him a few minutes later, Kiba was about to ask why he suddenly stopped when someone spoke,

"Well, hello, Naruto Uzumaki" they all looked up to a branch up in the trees, not to high up, but high enough for them to have to jump a good few meters to get to him,

"You, you're that mask guy in the book Kabuto gave us" Yamato said,

"I am Tobi" he said, waving, Naruto glared at him, he flinched before relaxing,

"Ok, play times over" Naruto said, Tobi stared at him,

"Huh?" he looked behind him just in time to see two Naruto clones coming at him with the rasengan, "Oh no!" he shouted as they collided with him, then he started to laugh, "Just kidding" he said as the clones went right through him.

Naruto and the others stared wide eyed at him, "What?" most of them said.

**TEAM HEBI**

It didn't take them long to reach the Uchiha gathering place, but they weren't alone, Kisame stood in front of them.

"Sorry, Itachi says only Sasuke can pass through from here"

"Fine by me" Sasuke said, jumping past him.

"Kisame Hoshigaki" Suigestsu said, "And the sword Samehada" he said pulling out his own sword,

"Suigestsu, Sasuke will get angry" Jugo said, Suigestsu shrugged,

"Who cares, it'll be boring if we just stand here for god knows how long, I say let's have some fun" he said, before attacking Kisame.

**SASUKE**

He walked into the main room, to see Itachi sitting on a chair at the head of the room, and Sakura sitting on his lap, his right hand over her mouth and his left arm wrapped around her waist, holding her there.

She made a few noises as she struggled, Sasuke glared, Itachi smirked, as he released her from his hold, and watched how she instantly ran to Sasuke who quickly checked her for injuries before pulling her to him.

"She's fine Sasuke" Itachi said, as Sasuke continued to looked her over, even going as far to look down her shirt for any marks, this Sakura blushed at, Sasuke pushed her behind him as he looked at Itachi.

Itachi smirked before he coughed up blood as Sasuke's Katana suddenly pierced through his stomach; he looked at the Sasuke in front of him, who he now knew was a clone used to protect Sakura.

"You deliberately missed my vital spot, why?" Itachi asked,

"Because I have a question for you" Sasuke said, "Who helped you massacre the Uchiha clan?" he asked, Itachi smirked, and Sakura's eyes widened,

"Why do you want to know about him?" Itachi asked,

"So it's true?"

"Yes, he was an Uchiha, and besides us, he's the only Uchiha still alive" Itachi said, as he dissolved, Sasuke spun around, aiming his chidori blade at the part of the chair right beside Itachi's ear.

"Well done, little brother" Itachi said, smirking,

"My eyes aren't the same as they were three years ago Itachi" he growled, Itachi smirked,

"No, they're not, but if you want to know about Madara Uchiha, I'll tell you"

**GENJUSTU VISION STARTS**

"_Madara was one of the sons of the chief of the Uchiha Clan; he was alive long before the leaf" Itachi said, Sasuke and Sakura stared at the Image in front of them,_

_Madara threw Kunai after Kunai at the Senju clan, they watched as the first Hokage lunged forward at him, and when they collided, the image disappeared. _

_It changed to the construction of the hidden Leaf,_

"_Uchiha and Senju established a peace treaty, and the hidden leaf was created" _

_The image flicked to a picture of the hidden leaf, then to Madara and Hasharama, they were standing side by side, and it looked as if the villagers were voting,_

"_There was peace within the walls of the leaf, until the time came to choose a leader, and both Madara and Hasharama put their hands up to be, obviously Madara lost and the title of first Hokage went to Hasharama" the image changed to a picture of Hasharama sitting on his Hokage seat in the Hokage uniform._

"_This didn't sit too well with Madara, he felt that they were trying to gain more power over the Uchiha, so he tried to get the Uchiha to rise up and fight with him, but they refused and accused him of wanting to start a war" the image flicked to a picture of the Uchiha's walking away from him._

"_Madara went to go visit his sick brother, and his brother, who lay dying on his bed, Madara reached out while his brother was sleeping, and stole his brothers eyes" Sakura squeaked and turned away from the image and buried her face into Sasuke chest, the clone wrapped an arm around her._

_The image then changed to the nine tails attacking the leaf, "Madara then sent the nine tails to attack the leaf" Itachi continued, "He used his sharingan to control the tailed beast and attack, Madara and Hasharama battle at the final valley where Hasharama won, and it was said that Madara was killed"_

_Sakura stared at the image, "Of course it was not known as the final valley until after the two battled, and of course, Madara did not die, he sent the nine tails to attack the leaf again, sixteen years ago, after removing it from the Jinjuriki host at the time, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother"_

_Sakura's eyes widened, "Of course the fox was sealed away inside of Naruto that night, after his parents died"_

"_Wait!" Sakura shouted, "How did he get the nine tails out?" Itachi smirked, and Sasuke's clone tightened his grip on her,_

"_The seal weakens doing child birth, the nine tails attacked the night Naruto was born right?" Sakura nodded, "Well that was when Madara made a deal with her, and took the nine tails"_

"_Deal?" Sasuke asked, Itachi nodded,_

"_That he would not harm her chid, as long as he gave her the nine tails, of course it took a bit of a battle with Naruto's father, but he got to it"_

"_How do you know all this?" Sakura asked, _

"_Because I was home alone with Sasuke that night, and even as a baby, Sasuke could sense the powerful chakra and could not stand it, so he began to cry, I was about six years old then._

"_That's enough" Sasuke said, and then the image disappeared,_

**END OF GENJUSTSU VISON**

Sasuke attacked Itachi who just disappeared; Sakura looked around only to scream when the clone suddenly disappeared, and she was grabbed from behind, Sasuke looked over at her, and ran his sword poised and ready, Itachi stared at him,

"You're not really going to stab your girlfriend to get to me are you?" Itachi asked, Sasuke didn't answer, and Sakura didn't move, Itachi looked down at her, and saw that she was smiling, "Why're you smiling, he could quite possibly be about to kill you" she smiled wider.

"Because I trust him" the next thing Itachi knew, the blade came right past her cheek, cutting it a little, and went right threw his chest, considering Sakura was shorter than him, Sasuke pulled Sakura away from Itachi's now loose grip and held her close as he jumped back.

"And I wouldn't hurt just to get revenge" Sasuke said, Sakura wiped the blood on her cheek, none of the three shinobi had noticed the figure in the roof yet, Zetsu remained hidden, recoding the battle.

Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him and then tapped his wrist, and Shuriken appeared, he threw the stars at his brother who countered them with his own, one got passed and headed straight at Sakura, who blocked it with a kunai.

Sasuke then threw one giant shuriken at his brother, Itachi went to doge it only to notice the one in its shadow, he jumped through the two only to have Sasuke pulled the wire attached to them and the stars to shoot out their points at Itachi, one hit him in the leg, and he fell to the floor.

**KONOHA NINJA**

"Take this!" Kiba shouted, "Fang over fang!" and with that he and Akamaru started to spin and head straight for him, only to pass right through him, Akamaru landed on the ground, whereas Kiba hit a tree and fell to the floor, Akamaru ran over to him.

"Your Childs play attacks won't do anything" Tobi said, Naruto growled, glaring at him, Tobi chuckled,

"Why won't our attacks work? Is it a substitution or something?" Naruto asked,

"Hinata?" Kakashi asked, turning to said person, she nodded and activated her byakugan,

"No, it's really him" she replied, Naruto stared at him.

**SASUSAKU**

The place was in ruins, black flames surrounded it, and Itachi was protected by the Sasano'o, Sasuke was crouched down on the floor, his curse mark throbbing,

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, his clone was holding her back, tears welled in her eyes, she hated seeing him in pain,, and the fact she couldn't do anything didn't help, he looked at her, then suddenly nine snakes appeared out of his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

Sakura made a move to get to him, but the clone grabbed her waist, holding her in place, she struggled and he held her close, pulling her back against his chest, he placed calming kisses on her neck,

"I'm fine" he whispered, she relaxed against him, but her tears still fell.

Itachi cut the head off of eight of the nine snakes, the last one, managed to dodge him, and opened its mouth, only to have Orochimaru appear, Sakura's eyes widened, and once again, she tried to get to Sasuke and the clone held her tighter.

"Once I take out you, I'll take Sasuke's body" he hissed out, Itachi didn't even bat an eyelash, and just stabbed his Sasano'o sword straight through Orochimaru's chest.

"Well Sasuke, what next?" Itachi asked, Ignoring Orochimaru, Orochimaru growled,

"Do not ignore me, do you think your puny little attack will kill me-"he was cut off as the blade began to suck him in, "This blade, don't tell me this is the Totsuka blade?"

"The what?" Sakura asked, Sasuke's clone shrugged,

"Never heard of it" he said,

Sakura watched as the snakes disappeared, and Sasuke coughed, standing up he looked up at Itachi, who allowed the Sasano'o to disappear, Sasuke quickly stood and backed away, as Itachi walked forward, Sakura watched as Sasuke backed up.

"Just like I said Sasuke, you have my spare eyes, and I'll be taking them now" Itachi said, walking towards him, Sasuke continued to walk backward until his back hit the wall, he looked behind him at it.

_Shit!___Sasuke thought, he pressed back against the wall as Itachi reached out for him, Sakura closed her eyes, Sasuke was about when he saw his brother's hand hit him in the forehead instead, and Itachi whispered some words, before he smiled.

"Sorry Sasuke, but this is the end" he said, before falling down, Sasuke stared wide eyed for a second, Sakura felt the clone release her and she watched as it disappeared, she looked over at Sasuke, he was staring down at Itachi's body, before he smirked, then collapsed.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, running over to him, she pulled his head into her lap, "Sasuke-kun" she whispered, stroking his hair.

**KONOHA NINJA**

"Argh! Why won't our attacks work?" Naruto shouted,

"Calm down Naruto" Kakashi said, Tobi stared at him

Suddenly a plant like be appeared in the branch that Tobi was standing on,

"Well?" Tobi asked, looking down at him,

"It's over, Sasuke won, Itachi's dead" Zetsu said, the Konoha ninja's eyes widened, as they stared at them,

"And his little pink haired girlfriend?" Tobi asked, the leaf ninja's eyes widened more,

"She's fine, she's with him"

"Ok, let's go" he said, Zetsu nodded, disappearing back into the tree, Tobi looked down at the ninja's, their eyes widened more when they saw the sharingan through the hole in his mask, "Until next time, Konoha ninja" he said, before disappearing into the air.

**SASUSAKU**

She looked down at him as she traced his face,

"He's is quite handsome, and you're quite beautiful" her head snapped up and looked at the new comers,

"Who're you?" she asked, the one in the mask she recognized, a but the plant looking one she didn't, the one in the mask looked towards the plant,

"We'll take Itachi's body with us" the masked one said, the plant being nodded, Sakura looked between them,

"Who are you?" she asked again, the masked one looked at her,

"I am Madara Uchiha"

**Ok I am so so so sorry about the wait! But I made it long to make it up to you, hope you liked, please R&R!**


	11. Distant

**Ok I know it's been a long time, but I've been busy, and I'm sorry! Please forgive me! And I'm gonna try and change it, so it doesn't exactly go along the story line, and adapt it to my taste, hope you like! WARNING LEMONS AND FLUFF!**

**CHAPTER 11: **_**DISTANT**_

Sakura awoke in the bed in the room her and Sasuke shared in the Akatsuki base. Madara had told them the truth about the massacre, and Sasuke and the rest of team Hebi had joined Akatsuki, that was a month ago, and Sasuke hasn't touched her since that day in the hotel.

And to be honest, it sucked, she was feeling sex deprived, and felt lonely, Sasuke hardly ever talked to her, and he hardly even acknowledged her existence, he would come home take of his shoes, have a shower and go to bed after eating, he hardly kissed her, and when they did it was because she kissed him, and he wouldn't even reply, She felt alone, and unloved, she felt like a twelve year old girl again, trying to get his attention.

Sighing she stood from the bed, and walked into the bathroom, Sasuke wasn't in bed, nor was he anywhere in the room, so he must be out training again, she felt pain in her chest at that thought, he didn't even wake her or say goodbye or even leave a note, not that she needed it, it still would have been nice though.

she opened the bathroom cupboard and grabbed her bottle of birth control pills, even though he wouldn't touch her, it was best to be safe than sorry, in case he felt the need to relieve himself, she also took some painkillers for her headache that was starting.

She started the shower and hopped in, a few minutes later she heard the bedroom door open, followed by the bathroom door, then she heard the rustle of clothes, and a cold wind against her back, followed by a familiar pair of arms wrapping around her waist, she blushed when she felt his erection push against her lower back.

She moaned when he started to kiss her neck, she wanted to yell at him, who did he think he was? He doesn't touch her or even acknowledge her for a whole month, and now suddenly because he's hard he comes to her? Well it was better than him going to someone else, but still!

All thoughts were erased from her mind as he spun her and pushed her against the shower wall and thrusted into her, he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, she moaned as he moved in and out of her, with a rough pace.

"Have you taken your pill to day?" he asked, panting, she nodded, unable to form sentences,

"Mmm…Sasuke-kun" she moaned, he panted out her name, she placed feather light kisses from his shoulder to his neck and up his jaw until she reached his lips, she pressed her lips against his, he deepened the kiss instantly, and she allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, deeper" she panted out, he obeyed and went deeper into her than before, loving the fell of her inner walls clamping down around him.

"S-Sakura" he groaned as she tightened around him as she came, she gasped out his name, her walls milked him, and he spilled inside of her, he shakily lowered her, her legs buckled and she collapsed, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, so she wouldn't hurt herself when she fell and he lowered them to the shower floor.

She looked up at him, and cupped his cheeks, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, he pulled away and got out of the shower, leaving a shocked Sakura on the floor of the shower, she listened as he dried and dressed himself, before he left, and she let her tears fall.

"Why?" she asked no one in particular, "Why is he so distant?" She knew why of course, he had a new goal, and that was to destroy Konoha. He had said so himself, the day Madara told them the truth about the massacre.

_Well_ she thought, _two can play that game, no more being weak, if he wants it, he'll have to show me love for it_ she thought, she would no longer give into him like she just did, he would have to earn it, and if he showed he loved her, then she'd sleep with him, but if he didn't and he thought he'd get it, he'd be dead wrong.

With that thought she left the room, and headed to the kitchen, she was starving, she searched through the cupboards, but found nothing remotely interesting to eat, so she tried the fridge, and found a bag of tomatoes and a few bottles of water, she took one and left heading to the training room.

Once inside the room, she heard panting, she followed the sound and found the source, she almost dropped her water bottle and tomato, there standing in front of her, was a shirtless Sasuke, sweat glistened his well-toned chest, making her wet with want.

He stopped and turned to face her, she blushed and took another bite of her tomato, Sasuke watched as some of it juices flowed down her chin, he walked towards her, and licked it off, he smirked when he saw her blush, and leant down to kiss her, but she turned away, he scowled.

She headed towards the training dummy and popped the last of her tomato in her mouth, before bending down and placing her water bottle on the floor, giving him a nice view of her well rounded sexy ass.

He walked over to her, and squeezed it, she squeaked and twisted around, he smirked at her, and leaned into kiss her, she turned her head away again, he growled and kissed her neck instead, she moaned as he began to nip and suck on it.

"Let's have sex Sakura, right here and now, on the floor in the shower, against the wall, everywhere, I don't care" he said, grinding against her, her mind was fogged with lust, she was about to agree when he nipped her neck, bringing her out of her lust fogged mind, and she pushed him away.

"How about this Sasuke" she said, wanting to challenge him, "We spar, and if I win, you have to show me the love I've been deprived of for the last month, and do something nice for me" she said, his eyes narrowed in challenge, and he smirked,

"And if I win?" he asked, she smirked

"We'll do it as many times as you want and you can decide where" she said, his smirked widened,

"Deal" he said, she grinned, taking off her shirt, leaving her in a grey sports bra, and her shorts, Sasuke smirked, and cupped her breast, "I'll be playing with these soon" he said, she scowled, and gasped when he flicked her nipple through the fabric.

He chuckled and walked over to the sparing mat.

"First person to be pinned to the ground loses, ok?" he said, she nodded, and walked over to the mat, so that she was standing a few feet in front of him, "Ready?" he asked,

"Born ready" she replied, he smirked, and ran at her, she dodged his attack and crouched down and swung her leg under him, so that she could trip him, but he dodged it with a back flip, she growled, before she ran at him.

**KONOHA**

"What are we going to do malady?" Shizune asked Lady Tsunade, who was sitting at her desk, Lady Tsunade was re-reading the report from the last mission that Naruto and the others were given, the report told her of what happened, and that Itachi was killed by Sasuke, and that Sakura is with Sasuke, if by choice or not, still remained anonymous.

"I don't know" she said, "I honestly don't know"

**NARUTO**

Naruto sat staring down at the bowl of ramen in front of him, he hadn't touched it yet, he was too busy thinking about what happened on his last mission,

_FLASHBACK_

_"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked his eyes wide._

_"Exactly what I said" Kabuto said, Naruto clenched his fist._

_"No, I don't believe it, you're lying!" Naruto shouted, "Sasuke would never kidnap Sakura!"_

_"Oh, he's done more than that Naruto" Kabuto said smirking._

_"What do you mean?" Yamato asked, confused. Kabuto smirked._

_"Let's just say that your dear cherry blossom isn't as innocent as she was before Sasuke kidnapped her" he said, all three of their eyes widened._

_"W-What?" Hinata asked,_

_"N-No way "Naruto said, "No! Sakura wouldn't do that! He forced her!"_

_"Oh no, she was more than willing to give her virginity to him" Kabuto said, smirking_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Liar" Naruto mumbled as he began to eat, after one bowl, he paid and left, leaving the ramen stand owner worried, he knew something was wrong, Naruto normally ate more than that,

"Naruto" he mumbled, staring after the hunched figure that had his hands in his pockets.

**SASUSAKU**

She panted, sweat glistened her torso, causing her nipples to stand out through her sports bra, Sasuke admired that, he was hardly panting, _Dammit!_ Sakura thought, glaring at him _at this rate he'll win_ she ran at him, and in a matter of seconds, she was face down on the mat, Sasuke pinning her down with his body.

"Fuck!" she growled, Sasuke smirked

"Cussing isn't lady like Sakura" he said, kissing her neck, she sighed, and allowed him to move his hands under her and into her sports bra, and cup her breasts, he whimpered as he fingered her nipple, and gasped when she felt his hands go into her pants and panties, as he slipped a finger into her.

"So wet already Sakura?" he asked, she blushed, and he smirked turning her over, and removing her sports bra, he took a nipple into his mouth, as he pulled his hand out of her pants and played with the other nipple.

She arched her back into him and moaned, he chuckled, and sat up, he went to undo his pants, but she stopped him, she wanted to try something, she wanted to pleasure him in a way she hadn't before.

Pulling his pants and boxers down, she watched as his member sprung out for the world to see he watched her, wanting to see what she'd do, he groaned when she took him in her small hand, and began to rub him, she then leaned down, and licked the tip, but pulled back blushing, he chuckled at her, and cupped her face.

"Don't force yourself Sakura" he said, she still stared down at him, and leaned down again, and this time took the tip of him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around him, his breath hitched in his throat.

She began to bob her head up and down and his hands went to her hair, she cupped his balls in her hands, and he groaned, as he felt himself about to come, he pulled her mouth off of him, not wanting to come into her mouth, she looked at him startled; he just smiled reassuringly at her.

"I didn't want to come in your mouth" he said, she blushed and nodded, he pulled down her shorts and panties, before thrusting a finger into her, she arched her back, her eyes wide as she moaned.

"S-Sasuke-kun" she said, "What if we get caught?" she panted out,

"No one's home" he said, "Everyone's gone out, and won't be back for two days" he said, she nodded and gasped as he started moving his fingers in and out of her, he listened to her pants and moans, and smirked as shivers racked her body when she came.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he wiped them on his pants, before removing them completely, since Sakura had only pulled them down far enough so his length was accessible to her.

He pushed his already hardened member inside of her, and moved in and out of her, she gasped and clung onto him tightly, as the pleasure heightened as he moved faster, and deeper, she moaned, he cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"Harder" she moaned against his lips he nodded and did as she demanded, he tilted his head back, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he looked down at her, and rolled to the side, holding her to him, so that she ended up on top, her eyes widened, he _**never**_let her on top.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she panted, he groaned at the new depth this position allowed him,

"I think I'll be nice" he panted out, she smiled and leaned down and kissed him, he groaned into the kiss, she arched her back, and he watched as her breasts bounced with her movements, he sat up holding her close, and took her nipple into his mouth, and placed his hands on her hips, to guide her.

It wasn't long till she came, bringing him with her, both moaning each-others name, she shivered as she felt his warm thick seed shoot through her, before she collapsed on top of him, he held her close.

"I love you" she whispered, as her breathing returned to normal,

"I know" he said, running his fingers through her now waist length hair, "I love you too" he replied, he heard her sniffle, and he looked down at her, tears were running down her cheeks, "Sakura?" he asked, sitting up, trying not to hurt her, since he was still inside of her.

"I-I'm sorry" she said, wiping them away, only to have more come, "I th-ought, that s-since you were so distant th-is p-past month, that you didn't love me anymore" she managed to get out, he frowned sadly at her, he hadn't meant make her feel that way.

"No Sakura" he whispered, pulling her close to him, "Oh baby girl, I'm sorry" he whispered, "it's just, I've had a lot on my mind lately" he said, she nodded, "I love you" he said, kissing her temple.

She smiled, and rocked her hips on his, and she giggled when she felt him twitched inside of her, which turned into a gasp when she was suddenly against a wall,

"I'm not done with you" he said, she giggled, which turned into a moan when he rocked back and forth inside of her, and they continued until they climaxed, then move it to the showers, and later back to their room.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Sakura awoke early the next morning, she had her head rested on Sasuke's bare chest, their legs entangled, and she could feel a sticky substance between her legs and the pain when she moved them, _Great_ she thought, and carefully pulled away from Sasuke before she walked into the bathroom.

She pulled out her birth control pills and some pain killers for the pain between her legs, before walking to the shower and starting it, she slowly slid down the wall, and let the hot water run over her, she smiled when she heard the bathroom door open.

When Sasuke opened the shower door she smiled up at him, and moved forward a little, so he could slip in behind her, before she settle back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her torso, and he moved his legs so that his feet could reach hers. She smiled.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, "I know we did it a lot yesterday, and I wasn't exactly gentle" he said, she smiled

"It's ok, I already took some painkillers when I took my birth control" she said, he nodded and held her close to him as if he was afraid someone would come and steal her away at any moment.

**KONOHA**

"Are you sure?" Lady Tsunade asked, Kakashi nodded,

"Kabuto told Yamato, Hinata and Naruto, and her scent was with Sasuke's and we heard the masked Akatsuki member ask one of the other members and he confirmed that Sakura is with Sasuke" Kakashi said, Lady Tsunade sighed.

"Anything else?" she asked, Kakashi looked grim,

"We were given this by Kabuto" he said, handing her the book that contained information on Akatsuki members, she nodded taking it,

"I'll have copies made and given to the other nations" she said, Kakashi nodded, but didn't move, Lady Tsunade looked up at him, "There's more?' she asked, he nodded,

"Lady Tsunade, we were told that Sakura willingly gave her virginity to Sasuke" he said, Lady Tsunade stare at him, "That is all" Kakashi said, Lady Tsunade nodded,

"You are dismissed" she said, Kakashi bowed before leaving the room, Lady Tsunade Swivelled her chair to the side, and rested her left arm on her desk, and looked out at the grey sky, thunder rumbled, "Sakura, what have you done?" she said, as lightening flashed in the sky.

**Ok once again I am so sorry for taking so long! But here is chapter 11 finally, and I know it's not that long, but I write these chapters off the top of my head, and I know Sasuke's out ooc, but that's how he is, this is my story so I can do that,** **anyway, don't forget to R&R! **


	12. His proposal

**OK chapter 12! Yeah! Sorry it's late, but I've been in the hospital.**

**CHAPTER 12: **_**HIS PROPOSAL**_

Sakura awoke to feather light kisses being placed down her bare back, she smiled and turned over in her sleep, and moaned as Sasuke took her right nipple into his mouth, she looked down at him.

"Sasuke-kun, I have to take my birth control pill first" she said, he pointed to the bedside table, not releasing her nipple, she looked to the table, and saw a birth control pill and a glass of water, she laughed, "Ok" she said, picking it up, and placing it in her mouth before swallowing it with her water.

She gently placed her hands into his hair and ran her fingers through his silky locks, Sasuke groaned at the feeling, as his member hardened more, she smiled, and rubbed her leg along it, he flipped them so that she was on top and she kissed down his chest until she reached his member, and looked up at him, he was staring down at her, his eyes half lidded and begging.

"Sakura…." He said, trailing off, a faint ting of pink across his cheeks, she smiled, and wrapped her lips around him, he grasped her hair, pushing her head down further, she gagged and he released her, "Sorry" he groaned, she smiled, and began to bob her head up and down.

He groaned, as he reached down and laced his fingers through her hair, as she continued to suck, he suddenly pulled her head away, as he spilled all over the bed, he panted, as did she, she looked up at him, a smile on her face, as she crawled up and placed gentle kisses on his neck, he suddenly flipped them, and she gasped.

"My turn" he said, smirking, she blushed, as she watched him trail kisses down her body, until he reached her entrance, he looked up at her, and his smirk widened when he saw her blushing face and her half lidded eyes, it was so erotic, it cause his member to increase in size once again, and he thrusted his tongue into her entrance, causing the teenage girl to throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Sasuke-kun" she moaned, loving the feeling, he pulled back, and looked up at her, she pouted,

"Can't have you coming yet, Sakura" he said, crawling back up her body,

"B-but Sasuke-kun" she panted, he smirked, and thrusted into her, she arched her back, her eyes wide, Sasuke smirked down at her, his hands running down her sides as he gently rested her back down on the mattress and pulled out of her, only to thrust right back in, she gasped, loving the feel of him inside of her.

"S-Sasuke-kun" she whimpered, her nails digging into his back, she moved her arms so that they were wrapped around his neck, "S-Sasuke-kun, p-please" she whimper, he chuckled, and leaned down placing his lips on hers, she smiled into the kiss, as she moved her body against his.

"Sakura" he groaned, loving the new depth she'd allowed him to meet,

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu's voice rang through the locked door of their bedroom, sasuke growled

"What?" he asked, not stopping his movements of thrusting in and out of his girlfriend,

"Madara asked me to inform you that we have all returned, and that he would like to speak with you after you have finished with your girlfriend" he said, Sakura blushed at the word 'girlfriend' Sasuke had never referred to her as such, Sasuke looked down at her, and smirked

"Aa, tell Madara that I'll meet him in the meeting room, once I have finished with my girlfriend" he said, Sakura looked up at him, her eyes wide,

"Really? I'm your girlfriend?" she asked, "I thought I was just someone you used for your pleasure?" she asked, he looked down at her, his eyes hardened when he noticed she had basically just described herself as a whore.

"You were never anywhere related to that" he said, she smiled, pulling him closer to her,

"Sasuke-kun?" she said, he looked down at her

"Yes?" he asked,

"Can you go faster?" she asked, he smirked, and picked up the pace, she smiled as she moaned his name, "Oh god" she whimpered, as she came, he grunted as her inner walls choked him, causing him to come and spill into her.

She gasped, and he stared down at her, his eyes half lidded, she panted as she still moved against him, trying to prolong the pleasure, when it stopped, he pulled out and collapsed next to her.

She panted, and looked over at him, and swallowed, she was thirsty now, she reached over to the still half fall cup of water, and took a long drink, but it still wasn't enough, she was exhausted, her and Sasuke had done it quite a few times yesterday, and she was extremely tired, he watched her, as she pouted and placed the cup back down on the bedside table, he chuckled and handed her the bottle of water he had used to fill up the cup, she smiled and took it, taking a long drink from it.

"Thank you" she said, handing it to him, he drank the rest, not caring that some of the cold water leaked and fell onto his sweaty chest, he pulled her to him, holding her close, slowly her breathing slowed, and she fell asleep in his arms.

He carefully got off the bed, and got dressed, before he headed to the bathroom, he quickly splashed water on his face before he left the room and headed to the meeting room.

"Sasuke, finally finished?" Madara asked, Sasuke glared at him, "Oh sorry, did I interrupt?"

"You know you did" Sasuke said, Madara chuckled,

"I'm sure you've been busy ever since all of us left" Madara said,

"Get to the point" Sasuke growled

"Right, well I have a mission for you and team Taka" Madara said, Sasuke just stared at him, "I want you to go to the village near here, there have been rumours that they have been sending information out about us to other villages, I want you to send a warning to them" he said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sasuke asked,

"Burn a few houses, and kill a few people, I don't know, it's your choice" Madara said, shrugging his shoulders,

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked, standing up,

"Yes" Madara said, Sasuke walked out the door, and headed to the room team Taka always seemed to be,

"We have a mission" he said, as soon as he walked in the door and saw three members of team Taka, Suigestsu, Jugo, and Karin all turned to Sasuke "I'll explain more when we reach the destination, for now prepare for the mission" he said, before leaving the room.

Sakura awoke to someone shaking her shoulder; she looked over at Sasuke, "Huh?"

"We have a mission, you need to get up and get dressed" he said, walking over to his sword, once it was strapped to his waist he threw her some clothes, she stood from the bed and put the clothes on, and walked over to Sasuke, he looked down at her as he put scrolls in his pouch, he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I want you to stay here, I don't want you to come on this mission" he whispered once he pulled back,

"Sasuke-kun, we've been through this, I'm not a baby" she said

"I know, but this isn't mission you will be able to handle easily" he said, she looked up at him,

"What's going on Sasuke?" she asked

"Nothing" he said, ignoring how she didn't use the suffix.

"Your lying" she said,

"And?" he asked, getting annoyed,

"And I wanna know why!" she shouted, "I deserve to know, why do you keep hiding things from me? I want you to answer me!"

"Well you can wait, just like the others!" he shouted back, "Everything doesn't revolve around you, so stop acting like a spoilt little princess!" he shouted, she stared wide eyed, he turned and left the room.

Tears welled up in her eyes, before they finally fell after he slammed the door, she slumped to the floor, "What have you become?" she whispered, it was the first time in years he'd really yelled at her, for no reason, she hadn't pestered him that much had she?

She slowly stood and headed over to the door, after grabbing her weapons pouch and kunai holder, strapping both to her person, she left the room, and met up with the other members of Team Taka.

She refused to meet Sasuke's eyes, and just followed the others as they hopped off, they jumped through the trees for hours, by the time Sasuke decided to make camp, it was night time.

"How far are we going?" Suigestsu asked, Sasuke sighed before he decided he would tell them their mission now, instead of when they reached the outskirts of the village.

"What?" Sakura asked, after he was done, Sasuke looked over at her, but she looked away immediately before he could meet her gaze, his eyes narrowed.

"Karin, go with Suigestsu and fetch some water, and fish for dinner, Jugo go get some more firewood" he ordered, without looking away from the pinkette, Jugo nodded and left wordlessly, understanding he wanted time alone with Sakura, Karin was dragged away by Suigestsu, who also understood him.

"Why doesn't she have to do anything!" Karin shouted as he dragged her away.

"Sakura" Sasuke said, walking towards her, she didn't even look at him as she wordlessly took off her hood, "Sakura" he said again, and again she ignored him, as she stood and wordlessly walked towards the tent the two would be sharing.

He growled and followed her, as soon as he entered the tent he had her pinned down to the sleeping bag the two would be sharing, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do not ignore me when I am talking to you, Sakura Uchiha!" he shouted, the both of them froze as the words he had spoken sunk in.

No one said anything for a long time,

"W-What?" Sakura stuttered, "What did you just call me?"

"Sakura" he whispered, lowering his head "Uchiha" he finished, crashing his lips to hers, she pulled her hands out of his loose grip and wrapped them around his torso, pulling him closer, the kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few minutes.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered, he looked into her eyes, before unwrapping an arm from around her waist and placing his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the dark blue velvet box that had been burning a hole into his pocket for a month.

"Sakura" he said, holding it up between them, tears filled her eyes, "This ring" he said, opening the box, "It belonged to my mother, it was her engagement ring, I inherited it when she died, and I want it to be yours, I want you to be my wife, Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked.

She placed a hand over her mouth as she nodded, "Yes" she whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks, "Yes!" she shouted, pulling him close and kissing him again.

He pulled back and placed the ring onto her finger, and pulled her into another kiss

"I love you, Sasuke-kun" she whispered, as the Uchiha heir began to unto her top,

"I love you too Sakura" he said, placing his lips over hers once again.

**Ok, I know I took a long time, but I've been sick, and had to go to the hospital and have surgery, but I'm better now, and I'm sorry its short, but you guys have waited long enough. So please let me know what you think!~**


	13. Goodbye Sasuke-kun

**Ok, I am sooo sorry for the late update, but I've had some things going on, plus my laptop was getting fixed, so here it is, chapter 13!**

**CHAPTER 13: **_**GOODBYE, SASUKE-KUN**_

Sakura awoke early the next morning to the sound of a twig snapping nearby, she lifted her head off of Sasuke's bare chest and made a move to get up, but Sasuke's arms tightened their hold around her bare waist.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, looking up at him, his onyx eyes were looking down at her, he tilted her head up and pressed his mouth to hers.

"Shh, they'll know we're awake" he whispered pulling her bare form against his

"Should we get dressed?" she asked, looking down between them, "Because I don't want another man seeing me naked" she finished.

He looked down at her chest causing her to blush "Good idea" he said, getting up, ignoring the fact he was naked and started getting dressed, Sakura blushed, before getting up and getting dressed as well.

Sasuke looked at her once she was done; he walked over to her and pulled her to him, holding her close, "Sasuke-kun?" she asked, something was wrong, she could feel it.

"If its Konoha ninja, I want you to tell them you were under my jutsu" he whispered.

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening, "No! I'm not leaving you!" she shouted

"I won't make you choose between me and your home" he replied calmly

"No, I don't want to" she whispered, burying her face in his chest, as tears began to fall down her cheeks, he tilted her head up and kissed her again, pulling her as close as he could.

Suddenly the camp lit up in flames, the two ran out of the tent, Konoha ANBU surrounded them; Sasuke grabbed Sakura and held her against him. One of the ANBU saw the two, he looked familiar, but they couldn't pin point a face cause of his mask.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away from Sasuke, she gasped and watched as other ANBU grabbed him as he tried to get to her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, struggling against her captives

"I'm sorry" he whispered loud enough for her to hear, he managed to put his hands together in a hand sign, "Release!" he shouted.

Her body froze, he was trying to trick them, to save her, suddenly her body went limp and she collapsed, and everything went dark.

~X~

When she awoke, she felt the heat and felt the crackle of a fire, she looked to her left, to see a fire and ANBU sitting around laughing.

"Welcome back Sakura" her gaze flicked to her right, to see the ANBU from before, he removed his mask to reveal a familiar face.

"Yamato" she whispered, she looked around again, to see that they were in a clearing, "Where's are we?" she asked

"In a clearing just outside the border of the land of fire, we should be back in Konoha by noon tomorrow " he replied, she nodded, trying to sit up, only to be pushed back down, "You should rest" Yamato said.

"But-"she began

"Yamato's right Sakura" her head snapped to her left

"Kakashi-sensei!" she gasped, "You're here too? What about Naruto?" she asked, noticing Sai behind him

"Tsunade wouldn't let him come" Sai said, her face fell

"Oh" was all she said

"Sakura, Kabuto told us that you, um" Yamato began, his gaze flicked to the other two ANBU

"That you had sex with Sasuke Uchiha" Sai said, Sakura blushed

"Oh" was all she said again

"Is it true?" Kakashi asked, she nodded Kakashi sighed

"It could be from the jutsu he had on her?" Yamato said, she flinched

"You should get some rest Sakura" Kakashi said.

"Ok" she said and turned towards the fire before falling asleep.

~X~

When she awoke it was early morning, the sun had not yet come over the horizon, and the sky was still dark, with a few highlights from the rising sun, telling me it was around five in the morning.

"Come on Sakura, we need to get moving" Kakashi said, she nodded and stood, an ANBU came over and started to pack up the sleeping pack she was just on, she took a step and pain shot through the area between her legs and she fell.

"Sakura?!" Kakashi said coming to her side, Yamato and Sai following,

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked, Sakura looked up at him, then looked down blushing

"I think he was a bit harsher last night" she said, blushing harder

"Oh" Kakashi said, he looked to the others "I'll just carry her" they nodded and he knelt down and picked her up bridal style

"Eep!" she squeaked wincing in pain

"Sorry" Kakashi said, she smiled weakly at him,

"We're ready to go sir" an ANBU said

"Right let's go" Kakashi said, standing up straight

"Right!" they all shouted back, before all of them hopped off into the trees only Sakura noticing the gaze of crimson eyes following them, since she's seen them almost every day for the past few months.

~X~

"We'll take a rest here for now" Kakashi said, stopping on a tree branch, he gently placed Sakura down in the branch, watching for any sign she might be in pain.

"I'm fine Sensei" she said, he nodded, and handed her a water canteen, she accepted it with a smile and drank, once she handed it back to Kakashi he told the others it was time to get going, he bent down and picked her up before hopping off into the trees.

Once they reached the gates, the other ANBU hopped off, and Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and Sakura headed to the Hokage tower, once there, Kakashi placed Sakura down on her feet, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came Tsunade's voice through the door, Kakashi opened the door, and saw that everyone was there, "Kakashi, why are you back? You only left on Monday" Tsunade said, he smiled and stepped aside, revealing Sakura, "Sakura!" Tsunade shouted coming around her desk and hugging the girl

"I'm back milady" she said, hugging her back,

"I can see that" she said smiling, she pulled away and Ino ran to Sakura and hugged her,

"You had us so worried forehead" Ino said, tears gathering in her eyes,

"I know, I'm sorry" she said, Ino pulled away and Sakura looked at Naruto, he smiled and stepped towards her, before he stopped, frowning, "Naruto?" she asked, he stared at her,

_"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked his eyes wide._

_"Exactly what I said" Kabuto said, Naruto clenched his fist._

_"No, I don't believe it, you're lying!" Naruto shouted, "Sasuke would never kidnap Sakura!"_

_"Oh, he's done more than that Naruto" Kabuto said smirking._

_"What do you mean?" Yamato asked, confused. Kabuto smirked._

_"Let's just say that your dear cherry blossom isn't as innocent as she was before Sasuke kidnapped her" he said, all three of their eyes widened._

_"W-What?" Hinata asked,_

_"N-No way "Naruto said, "No! Sakura wouldn't do that! He forced her!"_

_"Oh no, she was more than willing to give her virginity to him" Kabuto said, smirking_

"Naruto?" Sakura asked again, bringing him out of his memory, she flinched when he narrowed his eyes at her

"How was Sasuke?" he asked, her eyes widened,

"W-what?" she asked,

"You know, you slept with him" he growled, she gasped,

"Naruto, wait, he had her under a ju-"Sai began, but was cut off by Sakura

"Naruto, please, I can explain" she said, stepping towards him, he laughed.

"Explain? Explain what? How all of us were worried sick about you, while you were out there fucking him?!" he growled, Sakura flinched,

"Naruto please" she whispered, her chin wobbled as she tried not to cry,

"No, don't bother Sakura" he said, glaring at her,

"So it's true?" Tsunade asked, looking at her, she nodded. Looking down

"Tsk, should've known, I don't know why we bothered trying to rescue you, we should've just left you with him, so you could keep fucking him, day and night" he growled, she looked at him tears falling down her cheeks.

"Naruto, that's enough!" Tsunade shouted, he growled, before leaving, Sakura slumped to the ground, the others stared at the sobbing girl, Kakashi went to her side and she cried into his chest, Tsunade watched her, holding herself back from going to comfort the girl as well.

"Lady Tsunade, you have to understand where she's coming from!" Ino shouted, dropping down to comfort her friend too, "She loves Sasuke, and now, Naruto who like a brother to her hates her, you can't punish her anymore then she's already been punished" she said.

"Lady Tsunade, If I may?" Yamato said,

"What is it?" she asked him

"When we went to rescue her, Sasuke did a hand sign, and it appeared he was releasing her from a jutsu" he said

"Is that so" Tsunade asked, looking down at the pinkette, Sakura dried her eyes, she couldn't do it

"No, he didn't" they all looked at her,

"What?" Kakashi asked, letting her go, she sighed sadly

"He just did that to make you think he did, he never forced me to sleep with him, he just didn't want me to get into trouble, I'm sorry, I'll apologize for my actions, but not for my feelings, I've loved Sasuke for so long, even before he betrayed the village" she said, standing up.

Tsunade sighed, "I know Sakura, and I'm sorry too" she said, as two ANBU appeared and grabbed her arms, "Sakura Haruno you are hear by placed under house arrest as punishment, for fraternizing with a traitor of Konoha" she said, Sakura and the others stared wide eyed at her.

**Ok, I know it's not that long, but I really wanted to update it, but next one I'll make longer, ok, byes! Don't forget to review, thanks!**


	14. He's come for what's his

**OK, here it is, sorry it took so long but they're gonna take a while now cause I've got school, work, and TAFE now sorry guys, and I'm sorry for Sasuke being out of character in this one, I wanna try something new. **

_**CHAPTER 14: **__**HE'S COME FOR WHAT'S HIS**_

Sakura sat in her living room, staring out the window, she wasn't feeling well again and hasn't for a whole week now, she was still getting over the fact that Tsunade had put her under house arrest, but she did understand it, after all, she slept with a criminal one she hadn't seen for three weeks now.

"At least she only assigned one ANBU to watch me, I have no idea where he is though" she said to herself.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy Sakura" she froze before spinning around,

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted running into his arms,

"You silly girl, why didn't you go along with my plan?" he said, sighing, "Now you're under house arrest"

"I'm sorry" she said, burying her face in his chest, "I couldn't do it, I couldn't let you take the blame" she whispered, he smiled down at her, before hoisting her up, she squeaked and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall.

"You're so cute when you pout" he whispered, leaning up and kissing her, her eyes widened,

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped as he trailed kisses down her neck, "We can't, my ANBU guard will-" she began, but he cut her off,

"I've taken care of him, we have two hours" he said, walking towards the kitchen, "You know, I've always wanted to do you on a table" he said, looking at the kitchen table, he gently laid her down, lifting up her skirt.

"S-Sasuke-kun, wait!" she gasped, "We could get-"she was cut off as he thrusted into her.

Sakura shot up in bed, her body covered in sweat; she looked around her bedroom,

"It was just a dream" she whispered, as tears gathered in her eyes, "Sasuke-kun" she whispered, placing her engagement ring to her lips, she missed him, it was killing her not being able to see him.

Suddenly the warning bell went off, filling the village with a loud noise, she got out of bed and walked to her window, to see ninja heading towards the Hokage tower.

Her bedroom door slammed open to reveal Naruto, she looked at him.

"Naruto?" she asked, shocked he'd actually come to see her,

"He's come for you" he said, it took her a moment to realise what he said, _Sasuke-kun, he came_ she thought, as she grabbed a jacket and ran out the door, since she fell asleep in her clothes she didn't need to change, _He's come for me_ she thought smiling.

Naruto looked back at her, and he scowled, "You're happy he's here for you?" he asked, she flinched at his tone.

"Naruto, you know how much he means to me" she said, he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know" he said, stopping in the middle of the road, Sakura came to a halt as he stopped in front of her, "You slept with him after all"

"Ok I've had enough, why are you being such a jerk?!" she growled

"Because, you were with him this whole time, and yet you didn't even try to bring him back, ever!" he shouted, "He means a lot to me too Sakura! He's like a brother to me! And you were with him for half a year!" he shouted at her.

She stared at him, before the tree near them burst into flames; she turned around to see Suigetsu,

"Sakura!" he shouted, over the noise of people running and screaming,

"Suigetsu!" She shouted, he made a move to get to her, only to be grabbed from behind by a Konoha ANBU, Naruto grabbed her hand and ran, he headed towards the village gates.

"Naruto! Where are we going!?" she shouted

"I've been ordered to get you away from the village!" He shouted back

"What?! Why?!" she shouted, as he continued to drag her along behind him, suddenly there was an explosion in front of them, causing them to stop abruptly,

"We're you're going, Naruto, Sakura?" They spun around and her heart skipped a beat at a shirtless Sasuke in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered, it took everything she had not to go to him, and Naruto looked at her and sighed

"Go on Sakura" he said, letting go of her hand, she looked at him and smiled a thank you, before running into Sasuke's awaiting arms, she buried her face into his chest,

"I missed you so much" she whimpered as her chin wobbled, he placed his hands on her bottom, and hoisted her up,

"I missed you too baby girl" he whispered so only she could hear before kissing her, he smirked into the kiss and looked at Naruto, "Thank you" he said, Naruto nodded.

Suddenly Konoha ANBU appeared, and Naruto stared at him,

"I'm sorry, but we all want you back in Konoha" he said, Sasuke glared at him, Sakura tightened her grip and buried her face in his neck, "Sakura was the only way that I could lure you out, do not blame her, she had no part in this"

"Well done Naruto" Tsunade said, appearing from behind the cover of the trees, "Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest" she said, as two ANBU appeared beside him, he growled and activated his sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't, I need you, don't fight them" Sakura whispered, but everyone heard her, he sighed, and looked at Tsunade,

"I'll go back, and allow you to take me back, just please let me keep my fiancé in my arms for the walk back" he said,

"Fiancé?" she asked, he nodded, his grip tightening on Sakura, "Very well, then Sakura will be going back to her house, as she is still under house arrest" Tsunade said, Sasuke looked confused, Tsunade sighed, "She didn't go along with your plan Uchiha, I know about what you two did these last six months"

Sasuke looked down at her, and she looked down at the ground, "Silly girl, why didn't you just go along with my plan?" she shivered remembering her dream, Sasuke arched a brow at her, and smirked as she buried her head in his neck and her breathing picked up, and he realized what was happening with her "Naughty girl, you getting turned on now?" he whispered in her ear as they started to walk.

"It's your fault for saying the same thing you did in my dream, before you fucked me on my kitchen table" she whispered back, moving her hips against him carefully so no one would notice, he smirked.

"Wish it was real, I've really missed you baby girl" he whispered, she shivered, and whimpered against his neck, causing him to chuckle, quietly, "Don't worry Sakura, as soon as I can, I'm gonna punish you for not going along with my plan" he felt her smirk against his neck

"Can't wait" she replied, he smirked and pushed her further against his hard on, causing her to shiver,

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Tsunade said as they reached the gate,

"Nothing" Sasuke said, pushing Sakura further against him, carefully so no one noticed, causing her to quietly whimper into his neck,

"S-Sasuke-kun" she stuttered out, breathing deeply, he smirked,

"Sakura!" they all looked to the blonde haired girl running towards them and immediately Sakura felt Sasuke's hard on go limp as they caught sight of the figure hunched over on choji's shoulder.

"Who the hell is that?!" Naruto shouted,

"She's a member of team Taka, her name is Karin" Sakura said, as Sasuke allowed her back down on her own two feet, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist, Tsunade nodded at the two ANBU and they grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as Naruto grabbed her

"Get her back to her house!" Tsunade shouted at Naruto

"No! I need him!" she shouted, Tsunade ignored her, and watched as the young Uchiha's heart was torn apart at the sight of her being taken away again, and her saying she needed him, she watched astonished as the emotions swirled in his normally cold eyes, pain, suffering, anger, love, sadness, all swirled at once, she was surprised he hadn't exploded yet.

"Let's go Uchiha" she said, after Naruto had dragged Sakura away.

~X~

Sakura cried into her couch as Naruto and Ino left her house, she screamed and threw and punched her couch pillows, not worrying about breaking her couch since Tsunade had ordered her chakra be sealed away.

She screamed and screamed until her throat was hoarse, she knew she was being dramatic, but she loved him, she had gone three years without him, until that fateful night he came for her.

_Sakura had just got home from the Ramen shop, and it was around 6:30, the sun was just setting, but she was tired so she headed over to her bed, and collapsed on top of it._

"_You look exhausted" she froze at the sound of the voice, and looked towards her bedroom door_

"_Sasuke?" she gasped_

"_In the flesh" he said, before appearing in front of her, she gasped as he crashed his lips to hers, she pushed him off and threw her pillows at him, which he dodged, she then grabbed her lamp and threw that but again he dodged, she continued to throw things at him, until her room was a mess, but not one thing had touched him, she growled._

"_Get out!" _

"_No" he replied,_

"_Yes!"_

"_No, I came here for something and I am not leaving until I get it" he said,_

"_Oh and what's that?" she asked, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him,_

"_You" he whispered, his lips only a centre metre away from her own, _

"_Why?" she whispered, searching his eyes, but all she saw was love and lust, which cause her to blush._

"_Because I made a mistake three years ago, I need you Sakura" he whispered, and crashed his lips to hers, this time she didn't stop him, and allowed him to kiss her, as she returned it._

"_I love you too, Sasuke-kun" she whispered,_

"_I know" he replied, before pulling her to him and disappearing into the now dark night._

Tears fell down her face at the memory, and she cried until she fell asleep.

~X~

The next morning when she woke up, she didn't know what to do; she stood and walked over to the sink, before heading towards the fridge, and pulling out some bacon, before taking out a slice and eating it, she couldn't be bothered to cook it, but regretted eating it as she instantly vomited it up into the sick at the bad taste of it, she looked at the packet and saw it was out of date and threw it in the bin, before heading towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After that she stood on the scales and sighed, house arrest was making her fat, and she hated it, she walked into her room and decided upon some lazy clothes since she was stuck inside her house all day, she put on some clothes and growled when she bumped her arm where she had blood taken a few days ago.

"Stupid Lady Tsunade and her dumb tests, I'm fine" she growled, and walked down the stairs, only to stop at the sight of the ANBU in front of her,

"Sakura Haruno, you have been summoned by the Hokage" he said

"What? More tests?" she asked, he shook his head,

"It's to do with Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked, he nodded, "should I change then?" she asked, looking down at her grey baggy shirt and shorts,

"No time" the ANBU said, taking her arm and leaving her house, she sighed as the villages stared and gossiped.

"Such a waste, she could have been so much more" they whispered, she growled,

"You had to take me through this part of the village?" she asked, he shrugged,

"Lady Tsunade's orders" he replied, she growled again, glaring at the villages.

Once they reached the Hokage tower she was ushered inside, where she was pushed into Tsunade's office and almost fell, if Kakashi hadn't caught her.

"You ok?" he asked, she nodded, and looked to Sasuke, who was staring at her from where he sat, two ANBU's against the wall behind his chair, she bit her lip and looked at Tsunade who nodded and she immediately ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, he held her against him and moved her so she was sitting on his lap.

The elders walked into the room and looked at the two,

"Split them up, one on each side of the room" they growled, the ANBU'S grabbed Sakura and pulled her away, she didn't fight them, it would do neither of them any good.

"Now let's begin" Tsunade stated, and opened her mouth to say something else, only to be interrupted as the door was slammed against the wall.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune shouted running into the room out of breath,

"Shizune! You better have a good explanation for this!" Tsunade shouted, standing up.

"I do" Shizune panted, "I have Sakura's test results" she said, holding up the papers

"What do they say?" Tsunade asked, sitting down at her desk.

"You can't execute Sasuke; Sakura will definitely need him because she's pregnant!" Shizune shouted, Sakura's eyes widened and they flicked across the room to Sasuke who was staring at her wide eyed.

"What?" was all she heard him say before she fainted.

**Ok I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry, I am also sorry if this chapter sucks because I rushed it, otherwise you'd be waiting longer, any way I hope you guys like it! Please R&R! Bye!**


End file.
